Hunter's Night
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Hunter's Moon sequel. Bruce and Diana contend with a new, elusive enemy in Gotham City who will do anything to rip their growing family apart and drive them both to the breaking point. AU Batman/Wonder Woman, with Huntress/Question.
1. Prologue

**Hunter's Night**

**By Serena**

**A/N:** _All rightie, here we go! Next installment of the **Hunter's Moon** series... Buckle up, because it's going to be a wild and very crazy ride. I'm serious. Even more intense than Hunter's Moon. Just to warn you. A lot darker. _

**Summary: _Hunter's Moon _sequel**. _Bruce and Diana contend with a new, illusive enemy in Gotham who will do anything to rip their growing family apart, testing their breaking points... and their relationship. AU Batman and Wonder Woman romance, with Huntress/Question._

_**If you're just joining us and haven't read Hunter's Moon**, I'll give you the breakdown: Diana's been raised by Amazon warrior Alkyone in Gotham City, unaware of her true heritage. She eventually becomes friends with Bruce Wayne, and the two grow up together and become close. Through a series of events, Bruce leaves to train, and Diana learns her true identity but becomes enemies with her cold mother Hippolyta, who sent vicious Ares to return Diana to Themyscira. Eventually, Diana and Bruce reunite, train together, and return home, eventually becoming Batman and Wonder Woman. They finally admit they're in love, adopt the young daughter of assassin Lady Shiva, Cassandra Cain, and befriend James Gordon. And one day, they visit Haley's Circus... And here the story continues._

**WARNING: **_This is Gotham. Things will get dark._

_**AGES:** Bruce is 24. Diana is 23. Dick Grayson is 12. Cassandra Cain is about to turn 8._

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT THE HUNTER'S MOON SERIES! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

* * *

_Blood everywhere. I saw it. I saw it all._

_Mom. Dad. So much blood._

_All my fault. I should've warned them. I didn't warn them in time. I saw it. I saw it all._

_Mom. Dad._

He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He could only stare down at them. Stare down at his parents, lying there on the floor. His hands gripped the edge of the platform so tightly they were white, numb.

He was numb. He felt nothing. He felt everything.

Someone gripped his shoulders. Carried him off the platform. Led him through the noise, the crowds... away from his parents. He was numb. Everything was hazy... muddled... He couldn't speak, couldn't move...

The person carried him out of the tent, into the night. When the cool wind hit his face, blew through his hair, he finally roused enough to realize he wasn't being taken back to his tent. He struggled.

"Hey - put me down!"

"Quiet, kid," said the man carrying him.

Dick stiffened. He didn't know this man. "I said, put me down!" he snapped, and kicked the man right in the groin. The man howled, giving Dick the chance to get out of his hold and tumble to the ground. Dick, however, landed on his feet and ran. The man shouted, started after him.

Dick's heart and head pounded as he ran - just ran. His mind was racing, trying to figure out just what was happening -

Zucco. Tony Zucco. That name rang through his head. He remembered a grey-haired man coming to the circus, threatening his father -

It was him. Zucco had killed his parents. He'd switched the wire, tampered with it - something.

Dick felt his blood run hot.

_Mom. Dad._

But a hand reached out, shoved him to the ground. He let out a small cry as he hit the dirt, felt it burn through his skin. He scrambled to his feet -

"You shoulda died with your parents," the thug snarled, shoving him down into the ground.

Dick tried to get up again, but the thug pressed a boot down onto his stomach.

"Stay down, ya brat," hissed the thug.

Dick heard the click of a gun. His eyes closed.

_Mom. Dad._

But the shot never came. A shadow tore through the night, tackled Zucco's thug to the ground. The thug let out a shout that was quickly silenced. But Dick never even looked up. Not even as the shadow rose to its full height. Not even as the shadow turned towards him and halted. Not even when the shadow started for him.

_So much blood._

_MOM. DAD. I need you. Come back. You're not dead. Come back._

Dick felt a pair of strong hands pull him up, set him upright on the ground. He stared up through angry, watery eyes into a pair of intimidating white lenses. Normally, he would've felt fear, astonishment, awe... But everything was hazy. He was in a muddled daze, and right now, he just couldn't process anything...

_Mom... Dad..._

He tried to focus. He tried to return to reality... whatever that was... and he felt the pair of strong hands rest on his shoulders, steadying him.

"On your feet, son," said the Batman, his voice deep, gruff, and strangely quiet. "You're in shock. But we need to move, get you out of here. You need to be strong. Can you do that?"

Dick felt tears trickling down his face. But he looked away, swallowed. Then, he turned his gaze upward to the Dark Knight, his jaw unwavering.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Batman nodded, his jaw flexing. His hands on Dick's shoulders tightened for a second before they released him. "Good man. Let's move." And he took off into the night.

"Where are we going?" Dick asked, managing to collect himself enough to finally ask questions.

"You've just been dragged into a war. Someone's targeting you," Batman growled. His voice was so intimidating. "You're not safe here."

"The police - "

"On their way. But you can't trust them. Many of them are still in the mob's pocket. I'm taking to you the one good cop in the city - Commissioner James Gordon. He'll ensure your safety."

"It's Zucco," Dick blurted out, finding himself able to keep up with the Batman. "Tony Zucco. He killed my parents."

Batman rounded on him. "Zucco. He's one of Sal Maroni's men," he growled. "Do you know why he was after your parents?"

"He came to the circus last week," said Dick. "He said that if my dad didn't pay him... then bad things would happen." Dick's chest ached so badly. He wondered if that ache would ever go away. He doubted it.

"Protection money," snarled Batman. He continued away from the lights of the circus, into the shadows, until they reached the storage area, filled with giant boxes and storage containers. Running to keep up with him, Dick saw him press several buttons on his wrist.

"What's that?" Dick pressed.

"Wheels," answered Batman. "Just hang on."

Dick really wondered if this were a dream. It felt like someone else was living this moment, experiencing things through his body. His parents were dead. They were _dead. _He was now on the run with _the_ Batman. This couldn't be real. He would wake up, and this would be over, all of it. His parents would be alive. They would be. He just needed to wake up. He had to wake up.

_They're dead. Mom. Dad. They're dead. I'm not waking up. They're dead. Blood everywhere. Not waking up. Not ever. _

"They're _dead,_" Dick muttered. He curled up, his hands pressed over his eyes. "There was so much blood... they're dead... they're dead they're dead they're dead they're dead THEY'RE DEAD THEY'RE - "

A hand pressed on his shoulder, urging him to look up. Dick felt himself pulled upward, and at the same time, the Batman knelt down in front of him.

"Listen to me," Batman rasped, his voice low. "You have to stay calm. You _need_ to focus. Yes, your parents are dead." His voice grew raspier, and Dick was sure he could hear pain in the Dark Knight's voice. "But _you_ are alive," continued Batman, "and if you want to stay that way, you _need_ to focus. What's your name?"

"Dick," said Dick, dazed. He wiped at his nose, sniffled. "Dick Grayson."

"Dick, listen to me. We're getting out of here. You will be safe. Zucco will pay for what he did. But his men are still out there, and if they find you, they will kill you. Understand?"

Dick shook, holding back another bout of tears. He tried to nod. "Yes, sir."

Batman's head tilted, and he suddenly said, "Where are you?"

Dick blinked, wondering if he should say something. What kind of a question was that?

"I'm here with the Grayson boy," Batman said. "The whole place is crawling with Maroni's men. It's only a matter of time before they try to cut off -" A pause. "Right. The car's on its way. I'll meet you at the station. I'll take him directly to Gordon. Right. Batman out." He rose to his feet, towering once again over Dick, and glanced at his wrist. "The car will be here in under sixty seconds," he said. "Let's keep moving."

But as they started moving, a shot rang out into the night, and several thugs came rushing out, shouting. "There's the kid!" "He's with the Bat!"

"Stay down!" growled Batman, shoving him behind a set of cargo boxes. He whirled around. "Stay here, and _don't move_."

Dick dropped to the ground instantly, watched with a pounding heart as Batman took off into the night, disappearing behind the cargo box. He wanted to run, he wanted to go with Batman, he didn't want to be left alone -

Several more shots rang out. There was an agonized cry. Then silence.

"Where is he?" shouted another thug.

"Over there!" another man yelled.

More shots rang out, now closer to Dick's hidden position than before. Dick wasn't even breathing. He needed to see... He needed to do _something - _

Then came another shout, merely feet away, and the sound of physical contact. More shots, more cries. Dick set his teeth, and after a moment, dared to peer out around the corner of the cargo box. His eyes widened: it was Batman, surrounded by at least five - no, seven - thugs. Batman moved so quickly, like a shadow. Dick could barely see him - he was a blur in the darkness. One of the thugs was kicked to the ground only a couple feet away from Dick, and rolled over with a groan. Dick jumped back, but couldn't take his eyes off the scene. Only two thugs left - no, now one -

The next second seemed to happen in slow motion. The thug close to Dick picked himself up, grabbed another gun from out of his belt behind his back. Dick watched in mute horror, frozen, as the thug pointed it at Batman -

_NO!_

Dick snatched a stick off the ground, launched himself forward, using the cargo box as leverage, and smashed it onto the thug's head. The man fell to the ground with a thud, just as Batman whirled around, ready to strike. Dick held the splintered piece of wood in his hands, breathing heavily. But he realized he'd stopped shaking.

Batman stared at him for a moment, regarding him with an inscrutable gaze. "Good work," he said finally.

Dick felt a strange rush of pride. He was about to say thanks, but the low roar of an engine overpowered his voice. A massive black vehicle screamed up to Batman's position, screeching to a halt. Dick's jaw dropped. No way. The thing was as big as a tank...

"Whoa," he managed to get out.

"Get in," said Batman, leaping inside.

Dick hastily jumped up onto the car and dropped down into the seat beside him. The roof closed over them, and Batman gunned the engine. They shot off into the darkness, heading towards downtown Gotham. Dick stared out the window, watching as everything blurred by, and wondered if he were still alive... or if this were all some horrible nightmare... It couldn't be real...

"Breathe," Batman ordered suddenly, glancing over at him. "You need to breathe."

Dick tried to obey him. He tried to breathe slowly, deeply... tried to get his mind off anything other than the sight of his parents lying dead on the ground... He tried to focus. He blinked rapidly, let out a long breath, attempting to calm his racing heart.

"Was... was that... Wonder Woman you were talking to?" he blurted out.

"Yes," answered Batman.

"She's... real?" Dick didn't even know if he were speaking in actual sentences.

"Yes."

"Is she... what they say? An... an Amazon?"

"Yes."

Dick tried to keep breathing slowly. "H... how?"

A pause. "Long story."

Dick looked out the window. "Oh."

It felt like forever before they finally screeched to a halt directly in front of the police station. Batman hopped out and looked up into the sky, as if searching for someone. Dick jumped out of the car after Batman and crossed his arms over each other, suddenly cold. He waited for Batman's next move.

Not a second later, a figure appeared in the sky and dropped to the ground beside Batman. It was Wonder Woman. Dick felt himself stop, stare at her in complete awe. Rumor was she was an Amazon warrior, a goddess, practically. He figured the rumors were true. There was no way they couldn't be. She was nearly as tall as Batman, and no less frightening.

"Batman," started Wonder Woman urgently, her voice low, agonized. "Jim's not here. Something's happened."

"What?" asked Batman warily, taking in her alarmed expression. Dick felt that something was horribly wrong... Something unrelated to his own family.

"She's been shot," Wonder Woman breathed, pale. "Barbara Gordon. She's been shot."

Batman froze. "_Shot_?" he echoed. Dick could see the horror, the pure rage rippling through his bones.

"No more than twenty minutes ago. Jim's taken her to the hospital. He's in shock - I could barely get more than two words out of him. She's going into surgery right now."

"What happened?" snarled the Dark Knight. "Who was it? Maroni's men? The Russian?"

"He doesn't know. He... Hera," she whispered, "He was in the kitchen, I think, when it happened. She went to answer the door, and someone shot her. By the time Jim got there, the shooter was gone. He said he saw a car leaving, but he couldn't get a clear look - He couldn't leave her..." Her voice hitched. "She was shot in the stomach. He said the doctors think she'll pull through.. but there's a chance the bullet hit her spine..."

Batman was silent for a moment. Dick, in his own agonized state, recognized the Dark Knight was grieving. Finally, he said, his voice low, "Let's go. We'll take him to Sage. He'll be safe with him."

"Can't I stay with you?" Dick blurted out. "I don't..." He trailed off.

_I don't want to be alone._

Wonder Woman turned to him, and her eyes grew gentle. She glanced back at Batman, and it was as if they were having a private dialogue, no words needed.

"I'll stay," said Batman finally. "Keep an eye on him. You go."

Wonder Woman nodded, her jaw clenched.

"Sir!" A young officer hurried out of the station, followed by a few others. "I'm Officer Lawrence, sir," he said to Batman. "We called in a missing persons on the Grayson boy - " He halted when he saw Dick standing there. "Uh, we'll cancel that. Thank goodness he's all right. We thought one of Maroni's men had gotten to him."

"He tried to," snarled Batman. "Is Sage here?"

Lawrence nodded. "Yes, sir, he's inside."

"I'm putting the Grayson boy under his protection," said Batman shortly. "And under his protection alone. Is that clear?"

Lawrence nodded again. "Yes, sir. I'll take you to him. He's in his office."

Dick followed Batman and Lawrence, noting the gawking stares of the other policemen. However, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he paused, turning to see Wonder Woman standing there.

"It's going to be okay, hon," said Wonder Woman quietly. "It's going to be all right." And to Dick's astonishment, she leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to his temple. He felt himself gravitate towards her warmth... So much like his mom... And he felt tears springing unbidden back into his eyes.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered.

And then she was gone, vanished into the darkness.

But somehow, despite everything that had happened... despite the hollowness in his heart...

Dick believed her.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_HELLO EVERYONE. Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Told you it would pick up directly from Hunter's Moon - the first bit is from the epilogue to tie it together. _

_AGH. MY BABY. Well, one of them. In case you're not prepared, I fangirl insanely over the birdies. The Batclan, especially the relationship between Batman and sons, is the main reason why I love the Batman comics so much. So I can't tell you how excited I am to be writing, for the first time, about Robin. :)_

_Expect Dick's POV to be regular in this story. :)_

_And if you hadn't noticed, as I'm sure you had, Bruce and Di are still not married yet. So, we've got lots to cover in this second installment._

_- Serena_


	2. Nightmare

**Hunter's Night**

**By Serena**

**A/N:** _So fantastic to hear from all of you, as always! :) For those just joining, welcome, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :) If you have questions about the Hunter's Moon Universe, please don't hesitate to message me! :) I do respond to all messages I receive, both on here and on my Facebook page.__  
_

_This chapter was EXTREMELY difficult to write. You'll see why. Try to prepare yourselves. _

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT THE HUNTER'S MOON SERIES! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

The nightmare. That's what I would call this night. The nightmare. In a way worse than the Gotham War, or just as horrible. Immediately after after witnessing the death of the Graysons, the entire circus tent plunged into absolute chaos. Screaming, crying, people trying to leave, shelter their children from the gruesome sight of the couple lying on the ground. I'd tried to turn Cass's head away... but she'd already seen death, and refused to look away. But she wasn't looking at the couple - she was watching the young boy staring down at his parents.

In the chaos, Bruce tore out of the tent after a man hauled the Grayson boy away. We both knew it was no accident.

"Come on, sweetie," I said to Cass, and picked her up, rushing her out of the tent. "We have to get you home."

_No, _she signed frantically. _I want to stay with you - I want to help. _

"Not tonight, hon." It only took me a few minutes to fly her home. I burst through the back kitchen door, startling my mother and Alfred, who stared at us in shock.

"Diana? What's going on?" Mom demanded, alarmed.

"I have to go," I said, setting Cass down. "There's been an incident at the circus - Bruce is still down there. I have to help him. I'll be back." I leaned down, hugged Cass tightly. "I'll be back soon, hon." I kissed her quickly and started for the door.

"No, wait!" Mom demanded. "What situation?"

"Two acrobats were murdered," I said. "They had a son. He saw the whole thing. I have to go help Bruce - see if there's something I can do."

Mom nodded, held Cass tightly. But Cass wasn't frightened, she wasn't anxious. Just before I headed out the door, I saw her face. Hard. Determined. In one eerie moment, she looked just like her mother. I'd have to talk with Bruce again... She was getting antsy. I was growing afraid that one day she'd just follow us out there on her own. That steely look in her eyes told me she might try very soon. She couldn't help it. She'd been born that way. It was in her genes. Her parents were the greatest assassins in the world.

But I had to focus. That poor boy...

I called Bruce over comlink, who told me he'd take the boy directly to Jim. I decided to call ahead, let Jim know the situation, if he didn't already, and flew towards the station, connecting to Jim's private number. However, when the phone wasn't answered for several rings, I began to grow slightly anxious. It could've been Jim had turned off his phone for Daddy-Daughter night... but it wasn't likely. Jim was a cautious man; he wouldn't turn off his connection in case an emergency arose.

Finally, the other line picked up. "Diana," Jim answered in a voice I almost didn't recogonize.

"Jim?" I said, frowning. "I'm sorry to be calling you tonight, but -"

"She's been shot," Jim rasped.

I froze. "What?"

"Barb... she's... been shot... I'm at the hospital now - she's being taken into surgery... Oh, God... Oh, God... please let her be all right," he prayed in a raspy, agonized voice, mumbling into the phone.

_Oh, Hera. Oh, hell. No. Not Barb._

"Shot..." I couldn't breathe.

"I didn't see the perp... I got a glimpse of the car..." His voice was cracking. "But I couldn't leave her... She was lying there... Oh, God... God... please..."

"I'm on my way," I uttered instantly. "I'll be right there, Jim. Just hang on. I'll be right there."

* * *

No sooner had I left the police station than I flew directly over to the hospital. Changing in one step in an alley next to the hospital, I hurried into the hospital, rushed through the halls and into the waiting room, where I found Jim sitting, hunched over in one of the chairs. His face was pale, haggard. I had never seen him like this before... it made my chest hurt. Everything hurt; I hurt for him, for Barbara.

"Jim," I uttered, striding towards him.

He looked up, and slowly got to his feet, taking a step towards me. I didn't hesitate - I moved forward and hugged him tightly. He froze, startled by my action; but a second later, he returned the embrace. I felt his hands grip my back tightly. His entire body was shaking. He pulled away finally, and cleared his throat, looking away. He rubbed his chin, returning to his chair.

"Do you know anything?" I asked, taking a seat beside him.

"I don't know," muttered Jim. "I just don't know. I called Barbara... She didn't pick up."

"Bruce was going to come," I told him quietly. "But there was a situation. He wanted to be here, though."

Jim rubbed his eyes. "Thanks. I don't know how long it's going to take. You don't have to stay here. I know you have your own family... your own daughter to worry about."

I slipped my fingers through his, squeezed his hand lightly. "She's fine. She's at home with her grandparents. I'm not leaving, Jim."

He didn't reply, but his hand tightened on mine for a moment.

"She was so tiny when she was born," Jim said after several quiet minutes. "She was only six pounds. She had a shock of red hair..." He smiled faintly. "She was so small. I was afraid to even hold her. I thought she would break."

I smiled, remaining quiet.

"She was always a smart girl," he continued distantly. "So bright. I think she has a photographic memory. She was always at the top of her class. In kindergarten, she told the teacher she was bored, told her to give her harder problems. She wanted to solve things, to figure things out. She's so good with computers, too."

A pause.

"I can't lose her," he said bleakly. "She's my baby girl. I can't lose her."

I said nothing. I could only sit there, support him as a friend - only one of the only true friends he had.

And together we sat in the room, grieving.

It was four hours before the doctor came out. The doctor's solemn face didn't bode well; we both knew something was horribly wrong. Jim and I quickly rose to our feet; and Jim tensed beside me, waiting for the bad news likely to come.

"Commissioner?" said the doctor gravely. "I need to speak with you."

Jim nodded tersely. "Is she all right?"

The doctor's gaze shifted to me. "Perhaps in private..."

"She can stay," said Jim sharply. "How is my daughter?"

The doctor's lips thinned. "We've removed the bullet," he said. "She's in stable condition, so she'll make it through."

Jim relaxed slightly, but only slightly. "There's a 'but' in there somewhere, Doctor," he said. "What is it?"

The doctor hesitated. "This isn't easy to say, Commissioner..."

"Give it straight to me, Doctor," said Jim hollowly. "Don't sugarcoat it."

The doctor sighed, took off his glasses. "Right. I'll be honest with you, Commissioner. The bullet shattered your daughter's vertebrae. It's highly unlikely she'll ever walk again."

Jim's face turned white. "No chance at all?" he whispered.

The doctor shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. We did everything we could."

Jim's face crumpled. He collapsed into a chair, his entire body wracked with sobs. "My baby girl... my little girl..."

I felt tears streaming down my face, watching as Jim Gordon wept for his daughter.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

* * *

Numb, but feeling strangely protected in the shadow of the Batman, Dick followed the Dark Knight into the police station, arms folded over his chest. Ignoring the murmurs, he stayed close by Batman's side as they made their way through the station and came up to an office door. The name on the door read "Lieutenant Victor Sage." Batman simply opened the door and walked right in. Dick hurried beside him.

Inside, sitting at a desk, was a red-haired man with a scarred, hard face and sharp green eyes, furiously typing on his computer. As they entered, Dick heard him muttering something about a connection between the crop circles and girl scouts... Weird. There were papers strewn about everywhere, random articles. And on the left wall was a world map, littered with red string connected with pins.

"Sage," barked Batman. "We need to talk."

The Lieutenant looked up with suspicious, harsh eyes. He rose to his feet, cast a glance to Dick. "Good to see he's all right." His voice was low, rough, and strangely unsettling. He nodded shortly to Dick. "I'm Lieutenant Victor Sage," he said. "And you must be Richard Grayson."

Dick nodded slowly.

"Have a seat, Mr. Grayson," Sage said, motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Dick hesitated, but when Batman nodded, he took a seat. Batman remained standing just next to him.

"The men you encountered at the circus have been apprehended," Sage said. "They'll be brought in for questioning. But being Maroni's men, they'll lawyer up and won't say a word."

"They work for Boss Zucco, an underhand of Maroni," snarled Batman. "Zucco was trying to get protection money out of the Graysons, but they didn't cooperate. I'll get Zucco's men to talk."

Dick supposed he should've been intimidated by Batman's threatening voice, as most people would, but he only felt satisfaction.

"Last I heard, you spooked Maroni," said Sage sharply. "And word on the street is you and your partner left him with a shattered collarbone and a broken leg."

Batman said nothing.

"Boss Zucco," said Sage, "is a sly man. It'll be hard to find evidence. Young Mr. Grayson here is the only witness we have to prove that Zucco was actually there."

"I'll find Zucco," said Batman.

A flash of indignation jolted through Dick. _No. That's for me. I want to be the one to take down Zucco. He killed MY parents. I want to be the one. He's mine._

"I said it would be hard to find evidence," said Sage smoothly. "Not impossible. There are connections, even those that most people would fail to find. We'll put Zucco away, Mr. Grayson."

_No. He's mine. _Dick fought back another wave of anger.

"What's the next step for Dick?" demanded Batman.

Sage leaned forward in his chair. "Well... seeing as how Mr. Grayson has no other family or legal guardians... he'll be put in a foster home."

Dick's heart sank, and he felt even colder now. His hands tightened on his arms. "I'm still in the room," he muttered.

_"_If Zucco's thugs went after him at the circus, they'll certainly find him in a state-run system," said Batman coldly.

Sage's eyes narrowed. "And you have a better idea?"

There was a tense pause. Batman stared hard at Sage, who seemed to be holding back his temper. After a moment, Sage said slowly, "Maybe there is another option. This stays in this room." He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Dick waited tensely, wondering what exactly was going on. There had seemed to be some kind of wordless communication, almost an argument, between Sage and Batman. But what would be the result, Dick didn't know. He could only sit there, cold, in a daze, still wondering if he would wake up at some point.

"This is Detective Sage," said Sage after a moment. "I'm looking for Alkyone Prince." Another pause. "This is Detective Sage, Miss Prince. We have a delicate situation on our hands. I'm sure you've heard of the murders tonight at Haly's Circus. Yes. That's what I'm calling about. Their son, Richard Grayson, is still being targeted by the mob. He's a key witness in their deaths. He needs a place to stay, and I thought you might be able to take him in for a while."

Dick sat up a little straighter in his chair, frowned, and glanced up at Batman. Did Batman know this Alkyone Prince? Whoever that was...

"Right. He'll be there soon. Goodnight." Detective Sage hung up the phone, glanced at Dick first, then Batman. "She said they'll take him." There was a strange ironic note in the detective's voice. "I'll drive him over."

"No," said Batman shortly. "I'll take him."

Sage rose to his feet. "He'll need to be questioned," he said. "At some point, we'll need a statement. He's the only one who can prove Zucco and his thugs were there and that they threatened the Graysons. Otherwise it'll be nothing more than an accidental snapped wire, a tragic accident."

"It wasn't an accident!" Dick burst out furiously, glaring up at him.

Sage stared him down. "I know, son. That's why we need to keep you safe."

Dick felt Batman's hand touch his shoulder.

"Let's go," said Batman quietly.

Dick got to his feet and, after shooting a dark look to Sage, followed Batman out of the office. Noticing how the station fell to quiet murmurs when Batman emerged, striding purposefully out of the station, Dick realized just how much Batman was a legend in Gotham. A lot of people didn't think he was even real, or they just thought he was a crazy guy in a bat costume. But Dick saw the expressions on the officer's faces. Most of them - not all - were awe, even respect.

"I don't like that guy," muttered Dick, glancing back at Sage's office.

"Who does," said Batman, his tone a bit dry.

As they neared the exit, Officer Lawrence approached them somewhat hesitantly, holding a thick, somewhat ratty sweater in his hands. "Sir," he said, and Batman paused. Lawrence then placed the thick sweater over Dick's shoulders. Dick, whose eyes had been to the floor, looked up, startled. Lawrence shot him a faint smile. "I have a brother around your age. Don't worry about giving it back."

"Thanks," said Dick.

Lawrence nodded to the Batman. "Sir. If you need anything, let me know," he added in a lower voice.

Batman nodded in return; and they left the police station. Once they were back in Batman's tank of a vehicle, Dick glanced at the silent, somber Dark Knight, apprehensive.

"Where am I going?" he asked. "Who's Alkyone Prince?"

Batman was silent for a moment. "Someone you can trust. It's a safe house, of sorts. You'll be out of harm's way there. The mob won't have any idea where you are. It'll give us time to track Zucco and his men down and take them into custody."

"How do you know she can be trusted?" Dick asked.

"Trust me," said Batman. "She can."

That was good enough for Dick.

The remainder of the drive was quiet; Batman was brooding, grim, and Dick was exhausted, lost in his own thoughts, staring distantly out the window. Dead. His parents were dead. They were never coming back. He'd never see them again. Never talk to them again. He was alone. He hardly realized they were heading outside the city until he noticed the lack of lights.

"Where are we?" he asked, more to himself.

And then, they pulled up a long, stone driveway... and Dick's jaw dropped. They were pulling up to a mansion. It was an actual mansion, ablaze with warm lights. Dick cast an incredulous glance at Batman before returning his astonished gaze to the mansion. It was a castle, practically. Did it ever actually end?

"This is... the house?" Dick managed to get out.

Batman stopped the vehicle in front of the house and jumped out. Pulling the sweater tightly around himself in the chilly night air, Dick hopped out after him, trailing close behind him up to the front doors. Batman knocked three times and waited. Dick waited anxiously, hearing as footsteps came up to the door, and tensed as one of the doors opened to reveal a woman. She was bald, had scars all over her head and neck, and had strangely sad eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't look surprised to see Batman at all. But she only barely glanced at him, her gaze fell straight to Dick.

"Hello," she greeted warmly. "You must be Richard."

Dick nodded uncertainly.

She frowned, taking in his appearance. "You look cold, hon... come on in. Let's get you warm."

Batman glanced down at him, nodded for him to go inside. Dick hesitated, then went up and into the doorway, slightly relieved by the woman's warm and gentle smile. But as the door started to close, he turned sharply before Batman retreated.

"Wait!" Dick blurted out. Batman turned slightly. "Um... thank you."

Batman looked at him hard for a moment, and then turned, disappearing into the shadows. Dick strained to see him, but he was gone within seconds, as if he'd never been there. A second later, there was a roar of the engines, and then silence. Dick felt a strange pang of disappointment. He'd probably never see him again.

The woman waited until he stepped fully inside before closing the door. "I'm Alkyone," she said, her smile warm and sad. "But you can call me Aunt A if you want."

Dick nodded, not really feeling like talking.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked, starting down the hallway.

Dick looked around in mute amazement, then shook his head. "No, thank you," he said flatly. "I'm not really hungry."

"It's late - or early," Alkyone said quietly. "Want me to show you to your bedroom?"

A bedroom. His bedroom. Where the heck was he?

"No," he said after a minute. "I'm not really tired."

Alkyone gazed at him like she understood. "All right, honey. You want to watch a movie?" Alkyone asked, her smile still sad.

Dick shrugged. He wouldn't sleep. Nothing else to do.

They made their way through the seemingly endless hallways and rooms until they came to a great room with two-story windows, a large sectional couch, and a huge flatscreen TV. On the couch, curled up in the corner with a blanket and stuffed tiger, was a small girl. When she saw them, she sat up, staring at him with intent dark eyes. Dick followed Alkyone towards the couch and hesitated, unsure of whether he wanted to sit or just run away...

But the girl suddenly threw off the blanket, jumped off the couch, and ran right up to him. She grabbed his hand, wordless, and tugged him towards the couch. Uncertain, he let her lead him onto the couch, and sat where she patted her hand. He curled up into the oversized sweater and glanced at the girl, confused and a bit wary. She curled back up into her own blanket, and placed her stuffed animal in his lap. She didn't release his hand.

Alkyone had taken a seat on Dick's other side, and she regarded them with a soft smile. "Richard, this is Cass. Cass, this is Richard."

"Dick," Dick managed to get out.

"Dick," echoed Alkyone with a nod.

Whose house _was_ this? As he glanced back and forth between Alkyone and Cass, feeling very surreal right now, another person entered the room. It was a tall man with short grey hair and a dark grey and silver goatee.

"Welcome, Master Grayson," said the man in a British accent. "I'm Alfred Pennyworth. If you'd like anything, let me know."

"Thanks," said Dick, barely audible.

The man nodded, his face drawn and strangely understanding, and then took Alkyone's hand. A look passed between them, and then Alfred disappeared through another doorway.

Was this real? Was any of this real? He felt like bursting into tears. He swallowed and found himself holding the girl's hand very tightly.

He didn't even know what movie they were watching... Oh, it was the _Incredibles. _One of his favorite movies. It took a while, but eventually he found himself relaxing slightly. These people weren't going to hurt him. He glanced over at the girl and realized she'd curled up into his side. And soon enough, he found himself leaning into Alkyone's side. His eyes began to close, and he sighed, really wondering if he'd wake up and find this was all a dream.

Despite himself, Dick eventually drifted off to an uneasy, weary sleep.

* * *

It was six-thirty in the morning by the time I returned home, exhausted, both mentally and emotionally. My chest was aching and heavy, and my eyes were still red. I had never been one to cry, being an Amazon - it wasn't really in us... But tonight had been an exception. I entered from the cave, went right up to the master bedroom, and found Bruce typing furiously on his laptop. When he saw me, he shut the laptop and started to rise. But I took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Dick's asleep," said Bruce gravely.

I ran a hand through my long hair. "I'm going to have to wear my wig and glasses in the house," I said after a pause, grateful for the change of subject. "He'll recognize me."

Bruce nodded, sighing shortly. "We're going to have to figure out what to do about this. If he stays here... if we adopt him, he'll find out sooner or later. It's only a matter of time. He's smart, he'll probably figure it out eventually."

"He doesn't need to know right now," I argued. "We'll put him in more danger if he knows our identities."

"He's a smart kid. I think he can handle himself."

"He's twelve, Bruce."

"Cass isn't even eight."

"You can't compare her to him," I protested. "She's grown up a fighter, she's been trained since birth. Dick's just a circus kid... he's had no training whatsoever."

"He handled himself well that night," Bruce said. "He took down a thug about to shoot me. I didn't even see the man get up. But Dick knocked him out. He's got skill, Di." He rose to his feet, pulled off his shirt, and drew a T-shirt out from a drawer. "He's an acrobat. He's quick, agile. He knows how to anticipate."

I raised an eyebrow. "Cass is a trained killer, and we haven't even let _her _come out with us. You're thinking about taking Dick on?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

Bruce was silent for a moment. "I had Alfred growing up," he said more quietly. "And then I had you. Dick doesn't have anyone. He needs a mentor, a guardian. Someone to ensure he doesn't go off the deep end. If I hadn't had Alfred... I don't know what I would've done. Dick's raw, he's angry, he's in pain... he wants revenge."

"Can you blame him?"

"Of course not," replied Bruce tightly. "That's why he needs training. He needs someone to guide him through this."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, he does."

A long pause.

"Is Barbara all right?" he asked quietly.

"She'll pull through," I said after a moment. I looked away. "Her vertebrae was shattered. She'll never walk again."

Bruce was silent. I felt tears threatening my vision again and angrily wiped my eyes. Bruce leaned forward, enclosed me tightly in his arms, and just held me. My chest was tight, my heart was hurting. And my fists clenched in Bruce's shirt. Fury was slowly replacing the pain. Rage was overtaking the agony.

Whoever had decided to ruthlessly shoot a twelve-year old girl... wasn't human. That person was an animal, a rabid, sick animal. And there was only one thing to do with sick animals.

Put them down.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

* * *

Dick didn't sleep very well. He had horrible dreams, and tossed and turned on the couch. When he awoke, Cass was still sleeping next to him, Alkyone was gone, and a bit of light was creeping up into the sky, but only just. It was still early. Knowing he wouldn't go back to sleep, he carefully slipped off the couch and made his way through the house. It wouldn't hurt to explore a little. The house was mostly quiet. It was a little creepy. However, as he continued down another hallway, he heard hushed voices.

Frowning, he followed the voices and crept up to an open doorway. Two people, a man and a woman, were sitting at the kitchen island, talking in hushed tones. The woman he didn't recognize... but the man...

He moved forward slightly, but the floorboard gave a loud creak. The two people turned their heads towards him. Dick grimaced; but it was too late now. He hovered in the doorway, sheepish, and was about to return to the couch and hope they just ignored him, when the woman smiled warmly.

"Hello," she said, her voice low, warm, and soothing. It was a kind, open voice, Dick thought. "I'm sorry if we woke you up."

Dick hesitated, glanced at the man. "Uh... no... you didn't... I mean, I was, um, already awake."

"Come on in, then, hon," urged the woman warmly. But he could see sadness in her face, in her eyes. It looked as though she'd been through a rough night, too. "I'm Diana, by the way. Are you hungry?" She slipped out of her chair. "We have lots of leftovers in the fridge."

Dick was about to say no, but his stomach growled. "Sure." He stepped down into the kitchen, still eyeing the man in disbelief, and hovered around the edge of the island.

"Take a seat," the man said, motioning to another empty bar stool at the island.

"Thanks." Dick cautiously climbed up onto the bar stool and sat there rather awkwardly, his gaze flickering between the woman named Diana and the man. "Um... what's going on?"

"What do you mean, hon?" Diana asked. She brought out tons of leftovers, set them on the island. She frowned, opened a box. "You like Chinese?"

Dick nodded eagerly. It was pricey, and the last time he'd had it was his birthday. As Diana turned and put the boxes in the microwave, he glanced at the man again. "I mean... aren't you..."

The man smiled faintly, held out a hand. "Bruce Wayne, yes. It's nice to meet you, Dick. Welcome to my home."

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_I think you can understand why this chapter was hard to write. _

_Someone commented on Bruce's treatment of Dick in this story vs. the All-Star Batman and Robin version... Yes, I've made it obviously different. I couldn't believe Batman's characterization... what he did to Dick, put him through. If you haven't read All-Star Batman and Robin, here's what Bruce does: he gasses Dick, then slaps him, verbally abuses him, then leaves him in the cave and starves him, forcing Dick to eat rats. Basically, Batman's a raging psychopath._

_So. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen here._

_- Serena_


	3. Family

**Hunter's Night**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Glad you all liked that chapter... It was a difficult one to write. This one was, too. Quick change of subject - is anyone else as excited for Man of Steel as I am? It looks fantastic. Such a great cast. I was rooting for Henry Cavill to be Clark before Superman Returns even came out. I'm so excited. _

_However, for this story, I still see him as Bruce._

**QUESTION**_ - I was thinking of starting a video podcast, maybe doing a kind of question/answer type of thing. I've been wanting to do my own videos for a while, but honestly, it's all a bit intimidating. Thoughts?_

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT THE HUNTER'S MOON SERIES! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

It was slightly amusing to see the flabbergasted expression on Dick Grayson's face. Well, he would rather see confusion and bewilderment than anger and fear. The boy looked exhausted, and there was that haunted gleam in his eyes that Bruce knew all too well. The boy had been through hell, and he'd be damned if Dick Grayson would grow up without friends or family, alone in the world, and at the mercy of uncaring strangers.

The boy was strong, that much was clear. He had a good head on his shoulders. And he needed protection and guidance. Despite everything that had happened to him, Grayson was attempting to be brave. He'd done well last night; Bruce had been surprisingly impressed.

The boy stared at him for a long moment, his eyes wide. "No. Way. You're _Bruce Wayne?_"

"Afraid so," said Bruce with a faint smile.

"You're - you're like the richest man in Gotham! Or on the planet!" Dick blurted out. "This is your house, isn't it?" When Bruce nodded, Dick went on, "I can't believe this - you're Bruce Wayne. Why..." He hesitated. "Were you the one who decided to hide me?"

"Diana and I offered to, yes," replied Bruce, glancing at his fiancee. "But Dick, it's more than that." He paused, glanced at Diana again, and then back to the boy. "If you'll have us," he added, "we'd like to make this a more permanent solution. We'd like to adopt you, Dick. As foster parents, to start."

Dick just stared at him. "Me?" he blurted out. "Why?"

Bruce felt a strong pang of sorrow. "Because," he said after a moment, "I know what it's like to lose the ones you love. When I was eight, I lost my parents, too. But I had someone to look out for me after they died. I don't want you to grow up alone, Dick."

"But... I'm nobody," said Dick after a moment, his eyes downcast. "You don't have to do this... out of charity or something."

"It's not, Dick," Bruce told him firmly. "We both saw what happened to your parents. You'll be safe here, and you'll have a home."

"Okay," Dick said finally, still looking stunned. "If you want to..."

"If you want to think it over, there's no rush, hon," said Diana warmly.

Dick regarded her carefully, then looked back at Bruce. "I mean... it's not like I have anywhere else to go..." His eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I mean, I'm grateful for everything you've done, Mr. Wayne, and I'm not saying that I don't want to stay - "

"Dick, calm down," said Bruce, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take as much time as you need. When you're ready, let us know. For now, we'll take it day by day. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir," answered Dick, still in shock.

Bruce nodded, rose to his feet, and went over to the fridge. "It's been a long night. Eat up. Then, if you want, you can get some more rest. We have a bedroom all ready for you. Detective Sage will have your clothes and belongings at the station - we'll have them brought over here by someone we can trust."

"Batman?" Dick blurted out. "You mean Batman? Do you know him?"

It was only a matter of time before Dick discovered the truth.

"No, afraid not," said Bruce lightly, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "I heard he dropped you off, though."

"He's so cool," breathed Dick. "He's awesome. I want to learn how to fight like him."

Bruce exchanged knowing glances with Diana.

"Well," said Bruce, "I'm afraid I'm ignorant when it comes to things like fighting and martial arts - and I'm not sure anyone is really at Batman's level - " Diana coughed, hiding a roll of her eyes - "But," he added, shooting her a look, "maybe we can get you some lessons down the road. For now, let's take things slow, all right?"

Dick nodded, but Bruce could see that determined, eager light shining in the boy's eyes.

* * *

About an hour after Dick had awoken, giving Bruce and me time to talk with him, we heard the pitter-patter of little feet, and Cassandra bolted into the kitchen. Dick, now eating some blueberry pancakes I'd made for him, stared at her for a second as she bounded up to him, jumped onto the nearby stool, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. He blushed, looked extremely confused, and watched her with wide eyes as she hopped down and allowed herself to be swung up into Bruce's arms.

"Morning, munchkin," greeted Bruce, pressing a quick kiss to her head. "Dick, this is Cass, our daughter."

Cassie looked up at him and signed something. Dick looked even more confused at this point.

"Cass uses sign language to talk," Bruce explained. "She's not deaf... but she uses sign language to talk."

Dick looked very much like he wanted to ask why she didn't speak. "I don't know any sign language," he said finally. "But... I've always wanted to learn."

Cass signed, _We should have Barbara come over. We can all play Scrabble._

I felt my heart ache. I swallowed, rubbed my eyes, and said in a low voice, "Cass... there's something we need to tell you." Bruce tensed, and Cass glanced at both of us, puzzled, and suddenly anxious. "Cass," I said, licking my lips, "Barbara... she got hurt last night. She's... she's in the hospital."

Cass stiffened. _How?_

I hesitated telling her. It was hard to remember that she'd seen so much already. And I knew she would find out one way or another. "She was shot," I said finally.

Cass's face tightened. _Who shot her?__  
_

"We don't know yet," I said gravely. "But we'll -" I hesitated, remembering Dick, "Commissioner Gordon will find out."

Cass recognized my hesitation, glanced at Dick, and signed, _How long is he staying?_

"For as long as he wants," Bruce replied.

Cass looked at Dick, hard. _He's going to find out, _she signed. _If he stays._

"I know," I said softly. "I know."

Cass held one of Bruce's hands tightly for a moment, then signed, _Will she be okay?_

I nodded slowly. "She'll be fine. We're going to visit her today."

Cass's eyes were dark as she nodded. I sucked in a sharp breath when I realized I recognized that look. Her mother had that same expression. It was the expression of a killer, and it was the second time within twelve hours that I'd seen that look on Cass. But the next second, Cass blinked, glanced over at Dick, and hopped out of Bruce's arms. She tugged at his shirt, pointed to the door. Dick, hesitant, glanced at me.

"She wants to show you your bedroom," I said, hiding the anxious ache in my stomach with a small smile. "You can also shower, if you want. I'm sure we have some of Bruce's old clothes lying around."

"Okay," said Dick, swallowing his last bit of pancake. "Thanks." He jumped out of his chair with acrobatic agility and followed Cass out of the kitchen.

Bruce watched the two of them go with intent eyes. He rubbed his stubble-covered chin, leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter, and then shot me a look.

"You saw that, didn't you."

I took Dick's plate and turned, putting in the sink. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yeah."

"She's going to get out there whether we want it or not," he warned, rising to his feet. "I think it might be time to get her an outfit."

"I just... I don't want her to get hurt," I said, rising off Dick's plate. "She's seen so much already, Bruce..."

"If we don't train her now, she'll end up on the streets, anyway," he replied quietly. "She's been cooped up too long. What she's been through, the constant stimulation, training... it's a wonder she hasn't tried to follow us earlier. Bane didn't scare her. You should've seen her, Diana."

"He _hurt_ her," I snarled, nearly breaking the handle of the pan as I washed it. I released it, hissing a curse upon seeing I'd created a hand-shaped dent in the handle.

"I know," Bruce said, grave. "But she wasn't afraid of him. She looked just like Shiva, Di. That same instinct, that same drive. She was born to fight, no matter what we want for her. She can't help it. You're the same way - you know you are. We have to hone that for the better, or she'll just go out and fight herself. The last thing we want is a rebellious teen who's one of the deadliest fighters in the world."

I knew he was right. "I'll draw up some outfit options," I said finally. "And we'll start training her."

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

Visiting Barbara Gordon at the hospital was one of the most difficult things Bruce had done in a long time. Losing his parents would always be the most horrific and traumatizing event in his life. But he couldn't imagine losing one of his children... or having one of his children harmed the way Barbara Gordon had been. She was crippled. She would never walk again.

As he reached Barbara's recovery room, his fists tightened. He'd find the man who hurt her. And he'd give him to Jim.

Due to Cass's wanting to see Barbara, he and Diana had to go in separately - She went in with Cass, wearing a different disguise, so as not to be associated with Bruce in any way. He came first, and knocked on the door to her room.

"Come in," came Jim Gordon's exhausted, haggard voice.

Bruce entered the room, slowly closed the door behind him, and felt his heart tighten. Barbara was asleep. She wore a neck brace, looked very pale. But she was breathing, and she would pull through. Jim looked like hell. He hadn't slept in well over twenty-four hours. His jacket had been discarded, his shirt was wrinkled, his hair was askew, and his jaw was covered in stubble.

"Jim," said Bruce, his voice rough. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for coming," Jim rasped.

Bruce pressed a hand to Jim's shoulder for a moment, and took a seat in the chair beside him, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Diana and Cass will be here soon," he said finally. Jim nodded slowly. "How's she doing?" Bruce asked, his voice low, as he gazed at Barbara's sleeping form.

"Fine." Jim's voice said she was anything but. "She's woken up a few times."

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

Bruce's jaw flexed. "We're going to get him, Jim. Whoever did this to your daughter... we'll find him."

"I know." There was a long pause, and Jim ran a hand through his hair. "I heard about the Grayson murders," he added finally, clearly trying to change the subject. Bruce recognized it as something, anything to take his mind off of Barbara. "It was on the news. I heard Grayson was put into witness protection." He shot a sideways glance to Bruce. "Apparently the Batman was involved."

"So I heard."

Jim returned his gaze to Barbara. "That poor kid. He must be going through hell."

"He is."

"You'll be good for him," said Jim, surprising Bruce. "You understand what he's going through more than anyone else."

Bruce looked down at his hands, silent.

"They're going to keep coming after us," said Jim after another pause. "This is just the beginning. Maroni's scared, the Russian's scared... they're all scared. Things are changing, but it's going to get tougher." He swallowed. "I didn't want her to be here. I wanted her to stay with her mother, where it was safe. Away from me."

"You're her father," said Bruce. "She needs you."

"I know. I need her more." Jim's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "I won't let them win, Bruce. We can't let them win. We push, they push back. We need to finish them. Push back harder. Show them they won't break us."

"They won't win," said Bruce, his voice guttural. "They _won't_, Jim. We won't let that happen."

"I just need to keep her safe... And I've already failed," whispered Jim.

"No," snapped Bruce. "You can't blame this on yourself."

"I'm the reason she's here," Jim said. "If I hadn't transferred to Gotham..." He rubbed his chin. "Did I ever tell you why I came here in the first place? I ratted out one of my own. I tried to be the decent man, the good cop. But once you betray one of your own... Once you rat out another cop... You're dead meat. Worse than dirt."

"Stop blaming Barbara's attack on yourself," ordered Bruce, shooting the other man a hard look. "It's not your fault, it's theirs. The scum of this city will try to destroy you. But you've made it this far. We _will _make things better. They will _not win, _Jim."

Jim looked away. "Right." He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and shifted in his chair. "Right," he repeated, distant.

"And I will do everything in my power to help your daughter. If there's any slight chance to get her walking again, I'll find it. Whatever it takes."

"I can't accept your money," said Jim wearily. "I owe you too much already."

"For your daughter, you can. It's not about you, Jim. It's about her." Bruce looked at the sleeping girl. "The night my parents died, there was a police officer on the scene. He took my father's coat, put it around my shoulders. He told me it would be all right. That I would be okay." Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce saw Jim start. "This isn't about money," Bruce added roughly. "It's about family."

Silence.

Then, Jim nodded. "Right," he said quietly. "Family."

Neither of the men spoke for a long while after that, both absorbed in their own dark thoughts. However, there came a sound from the bed, and Barbara stirred. Jim jumped to his feet and hurried to her bedside, covering one of her small hands with his.

Barbara's eyes opened slowly, and she blinked a few times, her eyes tired, but surprisingly clear. "Hey, Daddy," she mumbled.

"Hi, sweetie," whispered Jim. He was shaking. "How are you feeling?" Bruce could tell he was barely functioning at this point.

"I'm okay," Barbara murmured. She swallowed, gazed up at her father. "You look tired, Daddy. You need to sleep."

"I'm fine," said Jim, smiling through his tears. "I'm fine, honey. I'm not leaving you. I've gone longer nights without sleep. I'll be fine."

"It's going to be all right, Daddy," Barbara whispered. "I'm gonna be okay."

"I know," said Jim, his voice barely audible. "I know."

"I'll be okay," repeated Barbara. "I'll have wheels. You won't be able to keep up with me."

Jim laughed through his tears. "You better watch your speed, young lady." He sniffed, wiped his nose. "I'll make sure to get something with strong brakes. Can't have you outrunning your old man."

Barbara smiled faintly. "I already do, Dad."

"I know," whispered Jim. "I know, sweetie." Tears rolled down his face.

"Don't cry, Daddy," murmured Barbara. "Don't cry."

And as Bruce sat there, watching that agonizing moment, he realized with astonishment that Barbara Gordon was one of the strongest people he had ever met. Even stronger than Jim Gordon himself.

Maybe even stronger than _him.__  
_

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

Only one torch lit the dark, hidden cave that night.

Alexa sat on the stone bench, reading, as usual. She flipped another page and sighed.

"I'm sure you have that book memorized by now," said the prisoner, breaking the silence.

Alexa glanced at the bars of the lonely cell. "I have them all memorized," she replied quietly. "But you already know that."

"Maybe you should get some new ones."

Alexa shut the book, rose to her feet, and stretched her arms, shaking her head. "You know we can't."

"Or else you'll be exiled. The same way Diana was."

"Hippolyta is even more anxious to keep us from the outside world," said Alexa, her eyes downcast. "She is furious with the discontent. Even her most trusted guard, Artemis, betrayed her and escaped. Artemis was once the fiercest warrior among us. She was the most eager to obey the queen's word."

"Things change," said the prisoner.

"Yes," said Alexa softly, running a hand over the spine of the book. "For some, at least."

"You want change, too, Alexa. Don't deny it."

Alexa's brow creased. "Don't try to manipulate me. I will not disobey the queen."

"I never said you would. But in your heart, you know I'm right."

Alexa moved closer to the bars of the cell, staring hard at the figure inside. "While it is true that I desire to be reunited with the outside world, it is not enough that I would betray my sisters, my queen, my ideals and principles for that. Here, we have peace. We are not slaves. We are not prisoners. We are Amazons, and we live in simple peace."

The prisoner inside smiled faintly. Two hands reached up to grip the bars of the cell, and the prisoner's forehead pressed against those bars. Straggly hair fell on either side of downcast, sad eyes. "I know, my friend. I know."

Alexa felt a strange twinge at the prisoner's term "friend." She had never actually considered... But her heart was oddly touched. What life had the prisoner known outside of that cell? None. None whatsoever. And despite everything... Alexa found herself feeling pity. After all... a person's heritage was not of their own choosing...

She stepped forward, even closer to the cell. "Perhaps... perhaps someday... Hippolyta will release you..."

The prisoner let out a bark of laughter. "You know Hippolyta well. Do you really think she would ever let me see the light of day?"

Alexa bit her lip, looked down. "Well... perhaps not... but... it's not as though it was your fault you were born..."

Another biting laugh. "Oh, of course not."

Alexa took another small step towards the bars. "Perhaps, if I spoke to her... told her you would not harm anyone..."

"She will never let me leave this cell," the prisoner interrupted quietly. "We both know that, Alexa."

Alexa looked away. "I know." Her voice trembled. "I just - "

Two hands shot out from the bars, smashed her head against the iron. Alexa fell limp against the cell door, unconscious. The prisoner hauled her up, reached for the keys, and after some difficulty, managed to unlock the door. Alexa dropped to the ground, and the door swung open. The prisoner stepped outside the cell for the first time.

"I'm sorry, Alexa," said the figure quietly, crouching down beside her. "You've been a good friend." A hand brushed over Alexa's red hair, checked her pulse. Steady. She was merely unconscious, and would be for several hours. "But I can't stay here anymore. I've paid for the crimes of my father long enough."

And the figure pressed a kiss to Alexa's forehead, took her sword and shield, and crept out of the dark cave with uncertain steps. Limbs ached, feet reached for ground, and a heart pounded in a chest, as new adrenaline rushed through veins. The figure finally reached the entrance to the cave, and, after a long moment, stepped out into the night. An owl hooted; the figure gripped the sword tightly in both hands, eyes darting around for any sign of life.

But then... the wind rustled through the trees. Whispered through skin. The figure became very still. Barely even breathed. Those eyes had never seen the sky. Never felt the wind. Those feet had never felt the cool soil under them. The figure inhaled, took in the true, fresh air. The pair of eyes closed.

At last... freedom.

The eyes opened.

Low in the sky hung the moon. A crimson moon.

"A hunter's moon," breathed the figure.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Okay, so after this very depressing chapter, things will get a little lighter. I need to get some banter back in there. T__his chapter was on the short side, but I needed to cut it off there. __Plus, I think a lot of you will freak out after the next chapter... For a good reason..._

_- Serena_


	4. Batgirl

**Hunter's Night**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thanks so much, everyone! :) Yes, I do realize this is a lot more intense than Hunter's Moon, but it really does fit with the tone of Gotham, and how things are going to be headed. Although, we'll get to some light stuff, especially when it comes to the family moments. :) One thing I absolutely love about Dick is his humor. __  
_

_MAN OF STEEL. LOVED IT. Exceeded my expectations. Expect fanfiction incoming. I have some fan art already on my Tumblr and Facebook page. I know a lot of people had issues with it, and I agree the characters could've been more fleshed out, but overall, I really enjoyed it. I still see Henry Cavill as Bruce, however. While I really liked the relationship between Henry and Amy's Clark and Lois, the Smallville Lois and Clark will always be my favorite. _

**QUESTION**_ - I was thinking of starting a video podcast, maybe doing a kind of question/answer type of thing. I've been wanting to do my own videos for a while, but honestly, it's all a bit intimidating. Thoughts?_

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT THE HUNTER'S MOON SERIES! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

Cass and I got to the hospital about forty-five minutes after Bruce. I wore a blonde wig and thin glasses, and wore simple, loose yoga-esque clothing. Cass held my hand tightly and in her other, clutched her stuffed tiger closely to her chest. We weaved through the various halls, and as we passed more and more injured people in wheelchairs and in beds, Cass's grip tightened on me. I myself was no stranger to hospitals due to Mom's cancer, but for that very reason I felt uneasy. I didn't need those reminders. Squeezing her hand, just as much for my own comfort as hers, I finally turned down the hall with her and located Barbara's door. I heard low voices - Bruce's and Jim's. Opening the door quietly, I went in with Cass.

Bruce sat in one of the chairs a few feet to the right of the bed. Jim stood right at Barbara's bedside, holding her hand with his. When we entered, he looked up for a moment.

"Diana," he greeted, his voice rough.

"Hi, Jim," I replied quietly, and went to Barbara's other side. "Hi, honey." I gently placed my hand over hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Hi," Barbara replied, cracking a small smile. "Thank you for being here, Aunt Di. It means a lot to me and Dad."

She was such a strong, mature young woman. I couldn't help but be impressed and startled by her composure.

"You and your father were there for me," I told her warmly. "It's my turn to get you Oreos." I took a pack out of my purse, set it on her nightstand, and smiled. "Don't tell your father." I winked at Jim, who managed a faint smile.

Barbara grinned. "My lips are sealed." She looked over at Cass, who stood somberly by my side. "Hi, Cassie. I like your dress."

_Thanks,_ signed Cass after a moment. _I like your hair. It's a pretty color._

"Thanks." Barb smiled. "Who's that?" she asked, glancing at Cass's stuffed tiger.

Cass looked down at her tiger and released my hand, moving around closer to Barbara's head. She then lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and carefully placed the stuffed tiger into the crook of Barbara's arm.

_His name's Lucky. He's my good luck tiger. You can have him, _signed Cass.

Barbara lifted one hand and signed, _Thank you._

I felt tears threatening my eyes. That stuffed tiger had been Cass's constant companion from day one, a gift from me. I'd had a stuffed animal, a horse, when I was younger. And for her to let her tiger go... to give her to Barbara made my heart clench. Cass had experienced nothing in her life but pain and darkness and abuse, and for her to be reaching out, helping others, trying to make up for what she'd done... it broke my heart.

She was so full of love, and not for the first time, I was humbled to be her mother and be there to witness her growth.

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

After staying with Jim and Barbara for about an hour, Bruce had to take his leave. He exited the room before Diana and Cass and closed the door behind him, slipping his hands into his pockets. As he turned down the corner, a passing doctor caught his attention, and he turned sharply.

"Tom?" Bruce did a double take.

The doctor had also turned back to look at him, and a surprised smile broke out on his features. "I'll be damned. Bruce Wayne, the man himself." He pulled off his glove and held out a hand, which Bruce clasped and shook with a firm, enthused hand.

"I didn't know you were back in Gotham," Bruce said, pleasantly surprised. "I thought you were in England. Oxford, wasn't it?"

"Med school," replied Tom. "Yep, served my time." He grinned. "I started here about a month ago, actually. Been so busy, haven't gotten the chance to stop by and say hello. But it looks like you've been busy, too - getting your dad's company back on track... partying it up... getting to know the ladies of Gotham."

Bruce forced a grin. "And here I thought you would've only heard the bad rumors," he joked easily.

Tom barked out a laugh. "Turned a new leaf, huh? You're a changed man, Bruce. From what I remember, you were a quiet kid, and didn't like losing at chess. We should play a new game, see who comes out the winner this time. I'm not going to say it won't be me... but it'll probably be me."

"We'll see," replied Bruce. "It has been a while. Things change."

"Can't argue with that." Tom held up his gloved hand. "Didn't see myself as a surgeon when I was a kid. Now, after Oxford, med school... gotta say it's one of the best decisions I ever made."

Bruce nodded in agreement. "I was sorry to hear about your mom," he said more somberly. "I heard she left you everything."

Tom's face grew tight for a second, then grave. "Yeah. Her will was pretty clear. Used the money to go to med school - you know how expensive it is these days. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here today. Funny thing is she died from cancer... and if I'd gone to school earlier, maybe I could've done something about it. But... what are you gonna do, right? After my father's death, she started to lose it, I think. Maybe it was just her time to go. "

"I'm sure she would've been proud of you," Bruce said. "You used the money for a good cause - and now you're helping other people with that education."

Tom shrugged. "I do my best. One day at a time, you know?"

"Absolutely," said Bruce. "My friend's mother also struggled through cancer, quite recently, as a matter of fact. She's doing well now, but you never know. We're keeping an eye on her. So I understand where you're coming from."

"I'm sure you do," said Tom sincerely. "Hey, I gotta get back to work, but let's catch up sometime soon, huh? Grab a couple beers?"

Bruce nodded, although he didn't drink alcohol. "Sounds like a plan."

"Great. Well, back to the grindstone. Good to see you, Bruce," said Tom with a smile and nod, starting back down the hall.

"You, too," replied Bruce.

He turned, continued down the hall, his hands in his pockets. His mind was running in so many directions. He had to first find the best doctors for Barbara Gordon, and ensure she had the best of care and everything she needed. Secondly, he had to find the rock Tony Zucco was hiding under, and ensure that he and his thugs went to jail for a very long time. Preferably with several injuries. And thirdly... it had been strange, if not good, to see Tom again. Tommy, he used to call him. It brought back memories... memories of his childhood.

And those memories brought him right back to Dick Grayson. His fist clenched, and he pulled off his tie, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt, at his collar. Time to do some digging. Maybe he should have another chat with Salvatore Maroni.

Right now, a punching bag at his office was calling his name.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

* * *

He'd been at the Wayne house for several weeks now, and already he was noticing some very odd things. Firstly, he got the feeling that conversations were suddenly hushed when he entered the room - or that they would start talking about something else. He hadn't heard anything specific to cause suspicion... it was more of a feeling. Secondly... Cass... he knew there was something about her no one was telling him. She rarely smiled. And despite her not being deaf, she couldn't talk, and he noticed that she had a hard time reading. He heard Diana trying to help her sound things out, but despite Cass's mouth moving, no sound came out. And thirdly... there were four very odd women living in the house with them. They seemed like older sisters to Diana, but also friends of Diana's mother... it was just very weird. They were all beautiful, and very intense. They spoke a strange language sometimes, when they thought he wasn't listening. He had no clue what it was.

Overall, it was just a slightly strange experience. Not bad - not at all. They were all doing their best to help him deal with everything, he knew it. Diana was warm, reminded him of his own mother. Bruce was trying, but he was more stern, and not around as much. Dinners finished quickly, and after dinner, he felt he hardly saw Bruce, and even Diana and Cass sometimes. It was a big house, but sometimes he just felt like they had disappeared.

However, Diana was around more, as she home-schooled Cass and now him, and he found himself enjoying the experience. Diana had so many stories. She was so full of life, so vibrant. The world around her seemed like a shadow, dark in her glowing light. She was so warm, so loving. Just like his mom, but in a different way. Mom had been reserved, calm, and his father had been a little more humorous. Mom had been quiet, gentle. But Diana... she was bursting with energy, she was glowing. She did nothing by halves.

One uncommonly warm evening, Dick was sitting on the couch, playing on his Nintendo DS, while Cass sat next to him, watching Beauty and the Beast. Diana came in, wearing knee-length leggings and a light tunic shirt, with her short red hair down, holding her iPad. She looked up at them, smiled, and collapsed on the couch beside Dick.

"Hey, kiddo. How's it going?"

"Good," said Dick. "Is Bruce coming home tonight?"

"Should be."

"I know Bruce works late," said Dick. "But he's not around very much."

Diana looked regretful. "I know, hon. He tries. He's just... really busy. But he does his best. I've tried to clone him, but you know..." She sighed, shot him a grin. "Hasn't been successful yet. Can't say I'd mind another Bruce," she added jokingly.

Dick smiled. "So you guys are married?"

"Engaged. Not sure when we're actually going to get married... haven't really had the time to set a date, with everything going on..." She rubbed the back of her neck, and a shadow passed over her eyes. Dick wondered if it had something to do with the girl named Barbara Gordon, or something else.

Dick hesitated before asking, "Do you know if they're really going to get Zucco?" He meant Batman, not the police.

"They will," she replied firmly. "I have no doubt about that. Zucco will be found and taken down." There was a darkness in her voice, and it lowered considerably. Dick resisted the urge to shiver. That voice had sounded strangely familiar... as if something from a dream or a nightmare...

Then, she blinked, and smiled faintly. "C'mon." She patted his knee. "Enough sitting inside. It's really warm outside right now."

Cass paused the movie, jumped off the couch, and held out her arms. Diana laughed, swung her up onto a piggyback, and took off down the hall with surprising speed.

"C'mon!" sang Diana. "There are fields and grass and stars awaiting us!"

Dick grinned and raced to catch up with her. They ran down the halls, past Artemis and Philomena, past Alkyone, and finally out through the back door and out into the fields and rolling hills. The sun was setting, and the grass was cool. Diana looked as though she wanted to fly, and spread out her arms, pretending to soar like a bird. Finally, they all collapsed on the ground, Diana in the middle, with Dick and Cass on either side.

They were all silent for a long, peaceful moment. Dick looked up at the sky, now lighting up with stars.

"There's Orion," Diana pointed out eventually. "And there's the Cygnus, the swan. And there's the great bear, Ursa Major." A pause, then she added, "The constellations are full of myths and legends. Greek mythology had the gods place constellations in the sky to remember great warriors, heroes, or loved ones. The goddess Athena," and her voice grew a bit hard, "placed a constellation in honor of Andromeda, the wife of Perseus. The god Dionysus placed a crown of stars in the sky for his love, Ariadne. It's called the Corona Borealis, or Corona, for crown."

Cass signed something, and Diana smiled.

"No, I don't have one up there. Not yet, anyway," she added teasingly.

Dick was silent, staring up at the stars. "You think my parents are up there?" he murmured after another long pause.

"Of course they are," said Diana. "They each have their own stars. Their own constellation, just for them. So they're always there, watching over you."

Diana's arms came around both him and Cass, and Cass curled up into her side. Dick found himself leaning into her, too. He up at the sky, comforted by her words.

For the first time in two weeks, he didn't feel alone anymore.

* * *

After Dick had gone to bed, Cass and I met Bruce down in the cave. He was already suited up, minus his cowl, and carefully reading the screen. When we entered the cave, Cass was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation. Bruce turned towards us, and eyed Cass with a careful, cautious expression.

"Your suit's here," he said, his voice already lower. "And you've been training hard these past few weeks. We'll do a test run tonight, take it easy. If something big comes up, you go to the car and wait for us to come back. If necessary, I'll have the car drive you home. You always obey us, follow our lead. If you get out of line, or decide to try something reckless, you're out of the suit and back in training until I see fit. Understood?"

Cass nodded shortly. Although I had gotten used to her hard expression when we trained together, it never failed to unnerve me a little. She transformed into a soldier, into a carbon copy of her mother. Although something in her eyes was different from Shiva's... Shiva had that coldness, that sheer black willpower to end life, knowing she held it in her hands. Cassandra would not be another Shiva. But I could still see that instinct to fight lurking in Cass's eyes.

I went over to one of the storage containers and opened one of them, motioning her over. "Here it is," I said. "Try it on."

Cass took the pieces of the suit pulled off her outer garments. Like Bruce and I, she wore an under-armor tank top and leggings. I helped her into the suit and slipped the full-face mask over her head.

"What do you think?" I said, standing up. "Mr. Lucius Fox made it. He's a friend of Dad's, works with him. He had this specially made for you."

Cass moved around, twisted, flexed, and tried to see if she could move in the suit. Then, she ran around the room and did a cartwheel, then a few double backflips.

I grinned and shared glances with Bruce. "I guess it works."

She nodded eagerly.

Bruce studied her, nodded, satisfied, and turned to touch a few buttons on the keyboard. Then, he faced us, and was about to put on his cowl, when I went up to him, changing into my armor as I walked, and reached up behind his neck to take his cowl and mask. His grim expression softened slightly, and he let his hands fall to his sides, and then they went to my waist. I pulled the cowl over his head, tugging it firmly into place, and finally met his eyes - or rather, the lenses.

To my surprise, he leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to my lips. After a moment, he pulled back.

"Time to go," I said, and motioned to Cass anxiously waiting by the Tumbler. I turned to her, nodded. She jumped into the back seat, and I flew over and got into the passenger's seat. Bruce fluidly jumped down into his seat, and the roof of the Tumbler closed down.

"One of these days," I said, "I'm going to drive."

Bruce shot me a look.

"Oh, please, baby. I know how to drive."

Bruce slammed his foot down on the gas, and we took off through the tunnel and into the rainy night.

"You are something else," muttered Bruce as we sped through the forest.

"Something good," I said archly.

"So you keep telling me."

"Honey, I am the best, greatest something you'll ever get," I reminded him.

He didn't respond, but grasped my hand, squeezing it for a second, before pulling away.

He shifted gears, and we took off into the night.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, we were perched on a rooftop, with the cool wind blowing around us. Cass was perched on a gargoyle, unfazed by the sheer height and drop, waiting for our signal to move.

"Shouldn't be long now," uttered Batman. We were both listening in for a pair of Zucco's thugs to arrive at a designated drop-off of a shipment of leftover weapons from the Gotham War.

Then, I heard the squeal of tires, and I saw a large truck pulling into the alley below. "Here we go," I said, and rose into the air.

Bruce shot his grapple gun into the air and took off over the rooftops. Cass denied a flight with me and took off after Bruce. She was so light on her feet, and was startlingly able to keep up with Bruce's quick pace. I flew along beside her, watching her like a hawk in case she should stumble. But she anticipated every move, knew exactly where to put her feet, how to angle her body.

"She's good," I said, unable to hide my awe. "She's very good."

Batman's only response was a nod, but I knew he thought the exact same thing. She would be better than her mother, and that was a terrifying thought.

"C'mon, love," I said, taking off, "Stay with me."

And together, we dropped to the ground.

Bruce dropped down onto the truck before the thugs could even get out, smashing directly onto their windshield. They shouted, guns blaring, and tried to scramble out of the truck. Batman grabbed the driver, smashed his head into the steering wheel; and I flew down and ripped the passenger door off, then hauled the other one out, throwing him into the wall with one hand. With Cass watching from atop the truck, Batman dragged the driver over to my side, throwing him beside his partner. The passenger was still conscious, and tried feebly to pull his gun out. Before I could kick it away, a Batarang sang through the night, knocked it right out of his hands. He stared up at Cass, who easily did a flip off the truck to stand beside me.

"Aw, not another one!" whined the thug. "Are you ****ing kidding me, man?"

"Language," I warned just before I knocked him out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after interrogating the first thug with no results, the second man was hanging off a skyscraper by his feet. Batman held him precariously, with Cass crouched on the ledge beside him, watching.

"What, is this good cop, bad cop?" sneered the thug, glaring up at us.

"Oh, no," I said silkily, my voice low and throaty. "This is Gotham. There _is _no good cop."

And Batman let the thug drop. The man fell about thirty feet before Batman shot out his grapple gun and hauled him back up. Grabbing him by his foot, Batman glared down at him.

"Where is he?" growled Batman. "Where's Zucco?"

"I don't know!" shouted the scrawny thug.

"You'd better stop lying to us," I told him silkily, hovering in front of him. "Or he just might let you hit the ground this time, Pauley."

The man gaped. "How'd you know my name?"

I stared at him for a second. I had just made a wild guess, more of a stereotypical Italian mobster name. Bruce gave me a look behind the cowl. He knew I'd just been guessing.

"You don't get to ask questions," I told him coldly. "Tell us where Zucco is."

"I won't!" gasped the man. "Just lemme go!"

"You asked for it," growled Batman, and let him drop.

The man screamed, plummeting to the ground. He hit a bush on someone's balcony and continued falling. I watched him, and inches before he hit the ground, I flew down and yanked him back up. I hurled him into the air back up towards Bruce, who shot out his grapple gun and caught the man back the back of his shirt. Still screaming, the man swung back and hit the side of the building. Bruce hauled him up by his collar.

"Where. Is he?"

"I don't know," gasped the man. "I swear."

"Last chance," I hissed, and came up behind him, quickly wrapping my lasso around his neck and jerking back. It glowed, hummed with power, and he screamed again. "Tell me where Zucco is."

"I don't know," he gasped out automatically. "Last I knew he moved to a safe house in the East Side to get away from you guys."

"What's he planning?"

"I don't know," he sobbed. "Just let me out of this thing."

"Where are his safe houses?" demanded Batman.

"There's one on Hanover Street," gasped the man. "I don't know the exact location. Another one in the West side... but I don't know where."

I karate chopped the back of his neck, and he tumbled forward, unconscious.

"Hanover?" I said.

"Hanover," answered Batman.

Cass nodded.

But as we were about to take off, Bruce's com beeped. "Gordon," he said. I turned on my com to listen in.

"Sorry to bother you," said Jim on the other end. "But Harvey Dent is here, and he wants to meet with you. Both of you. Remember I told you last week?"

"Now?" Bruce demanded sharply. "He's there now?"

"Afraid so," answered Jim grimly. "This guy doesn't give up. He's been trying to see you for the past month or so."

"We're right in the middle of something," snarled Batman. "He can wait."

"We did say we'd meet with him," I reminded him.

"Not now."

"It's still early. It'll only be for a few minutes," I said. "We can drop this guy off while we're there. It'll be on the way to Hanover, anyway."

Bruce hesitated. "Fine. Only for a few minutes."

"Great. Thanks. Sorry about this," Jim muttered. "But Dent is starting to get on my back. I'll meet you guys there. I have to drop Barbara off at rehab."

"I'll have Alfred pick her up," said Bruce immediately.

"No, that's not - "

"Yes, it is," I interrupted. "And while we're at it, we can have Barbara come to our house and get her private rehab, so you don't have to take time out of work to bring her there and pick her up."

Jim made a frustrated noise. "I can't owe you like this -"

"Hey. We've talked about this, Jim," I reminded him. "Family. All right?"

He sighed after a moment. "All right. See you in a few. Gordon out."

* * *

Dent was waiting impatiently, slowing striding back and forth on the rooftop. Jim was not present yet.

"Wait here," Bruce ordered Cass, and he took off into the sky. When Dent's back was turned, he alighted on the roof behind him. I hovered in the air, waiting to ambush Dent once he faced Bruce. Dent turned finally, jumped, startled, as he saw Batman standing there.

"You always ambush people like this?" Dent said edgily.

"Yes," I said coolly; and Dent whirled around to me. He gazed at me, his eyes roving over my form, to my lasso, and back to Batman.

"Every time," added Jim, entering through the door. His head was down as he typed on his phone, seemingly undisturbed by our intimidating presence. Dent, clearly uneasy, looked at Gordon, irritated, for some sort of guidance. Or, rather, he was annoyed that Gordon did not find us as threatening as he did.

"Took you long enough, Gordon," said Dent.

"I had drop off my daughter at rehab," said Jim, still not looking up from his phone.

Batman's eye lenses narrowed.

I glared at Dent. "Quit bitching and tell us what you want," I said, my voice guttural, low.

Jim snorted. Dent shot me a dirty look.

"Got quite a mouth on you," said Dent.

That sounded more sexual than a chatising comment.

"Got quite a pair of fists, too," I said sharply, "that'll go right through your skull if you say something like that again."

Dent colored. "I don't respond well to threats," he warned, taking a step towards me.

"Do I look like I care?" I snarled. I rolled my eyes and added in Themysciran to Bruce, "Our eight-year-old daughter is ten times more mature than he is."

Bruce's mouth twitched upwards in a smirk. I knew he was ready to knock out Dent.

"What did you just say?" demanded Dent, looking between us. "_What did you just say_?"

"You called this meeting, Dent," growled Batman, taking an intimidating step forward. "You wanted to see us. Tell us what you want, or we leave. You're wasting our time."

Dent sighed shortly, rubbed his chin. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm on your side, and I want to be in the loop." He turned to Gordon as well.

"Well, keep pulling those innuendos, Dent," said Gordon dryly, "I'm sure that's helping these guys trust you."

Dent's jaw clenched. "Look, my record is spotless. I'm sure you can find my records. You'll see I'm clean."

"As clean as you want it to be," growled Batman. "I know about your time at IA. Quite the infamous nickname you had there."

Dent colored. "If you're talking about the name I got from a couple of corrupt cops, then fine, believe whatever you want to hear. I thought you were the World's Greatest Detective. I didn't take you for an idiot."

Batman's head titled slightly. I knew he was ready to strike, or just leave. But before he could respond, a small figure shot out from the sky and onto the ledge of the roof. It was Cass, and she appeared ready to take Dent down, likely seeing him as a threat. Batman's lenses narrowed.

"A kid?" exclaimed Dent, startled. "Now you have a kid working for you? Who's this one - _Batgirl_?"

"Not your business," I said coldly.

"The hell it's not," snapped Dent. "That's child abuse. I could report you to the state."

"Report _who?_" replied Batman icily. "This was a waste of our time. Until I see you're doing more to stop thugs like Salvatore Maroni and his turf war with the Russian, you're not getting anything from us."

"But wait," started Dent. "I didn't mean -"

But Batman had already shot his grapple gun into the air and took off into the sky. Cass took off after him, and I shot one last glare to Dent before soaring after them. The second we disappeared into the air, Batman halted on a rooftop and rounded on Cass.

"I told you to stay where you were," he snapped.

Cass shrugged.

"Don't you shrug at me, young lady," he ordered. "One more stunt like that and I pull you out and back into training for the next three weeks. Am I clear?"

Cass nodded slowly.

"Good. Now let's go." Batman gave her one last stern glance before shooting off into the air again.

Cass glanced at me, signed, _That man didn't look nice. I just wanted to help.__  
_

"I know, hon," I said. "But you need to do what your father says. It's for your own protection. We work as a team, as one unit. If we don't work together, bad things will happen. You need to follow orders."

She nodded. _Okay. I'm sorry._

"It's your first night," I told her. "Don't worry about it. We just have to keep moving... Batgirl."

She gave a salute and jumped into the night sky.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Well, there you go. If you guys don't know who this new character is... Don't spoil it for yourself. Trust me. I'm sure most of you do know who it is, though. _

_Also... we're going to be getting some cameos coming up in the next few chapters or so. Stay tuned! :) _

_- Serena_


	5. Motion

**Hunter's Night**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thanks so much, everyone! :) Wow, a lot of you are eager to get Dick out there..._

_And someone remarked Cass might be a little young to start out crimefighting. Yes, she is young, but she's essentially more well-trained than pretty much anyone else on the planet. Also, in the Young Justice universe, Robin started out at nine years old. Diana actually berated Bruce for "indoctrinating him into crime-fighting at the ripe young age of nine." _

_Just have to admit... I really couldn't stand Young Justice Diana. __I would really love to see a new cartoon series with a younger, more inexperienced Justice League, like in their early twenties. We really haven't seen Diana in her ignorance of Man's World, and I'd like to see more of her - and the rest of the League - figuring things out, helping her along. Focusing less on the crime-fighting aspect, and more relationship development. _

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT THE HUNTER'S MOON SERIES! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

* * *

Dinner at Wayne Manor was usually a very overwhelming, sometimes hectic affair. While Bruce would still be late sometimes and leave early, Dick did notice that he was trying to be around more. Bruce would sit at the head of the crowded, often noisy table. Alfred and Alkyone, Grammia and Gramps, as he was starting to call them, would often talk to each other in hushed tones, clearly very much in love. The four women, Diana's aunts, apparently, were often loud and boisterous, but they were really very funny, and he really liked all of them, despite the fact that they could be incredibly intimidating when they wanted to be. Diana would be smiling, laughing, talking to Bruce, to him, to Cass - well, everyone would eventually talk to everyone.

It was loud, it was hectic, it was fun. Dick had never had any other family besides his parents. Dinner was usually a more quiet, reserved affair, only brought to life by him and sometimes his Dad. He had always wanted a large family, and now that he was in one, he almost didn't know what to make of it.

One such night was when Barbara Gordon came over. Dick had never met her before, had only heard of her, and that she'd been shot and was now in a wheelchair. He waited, a bit nervously, sitting at the round breakfast table in the kitchen and doing homework with Cass. Alfred wheeled Barbara into the kitchen through the back door, and Cass immediately started signing rapidly.

Barbara Gordon was a girl about Dick's age, with flaming red hair and a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She wore an oversized GCPD shirt and leggings. She smiled up at Alfred. "I can do it, Alfred, thanks."

Alfred nodded. "Very well, Miss Gordon."

"Hey, hon," greeted Diana from behind the kitchen island. "Want something to eat? I'm teaching Artemis how to make spice cookies."

"I don't need your assistance," Artemis said stiffly, wearing a pair of red oven mitts. "I can complete this challenge on my own."

Dick had quickly gotten used to Artemis's brusque, abrasive manner and found her more amusing than anything. She had a strong accent that he couldn't place, and she seemed to have trouble doing the most mundane things - like using the dishwasher, or using the TV remote - weird things like that. He guessed that she came from another country where she didn't have those things. But still. She was so weird... but not in a bad way. Out of his foster aunts, she was definitely his favorite. She didn't baby him, she didn't treat him differently because he'd lost his parents. And she was funny, even if she didn't mean to be.

"Then do it yourself," returned Diana, shoving the bowl toward her. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I'm not an ignoramus!" snapped Artemis. "Let me conquer this battle on my own!"

"Fine, then," said Diana, stepping away in exasperation. "All you. Let me know if you need help."

Artemis started muttering in another language and stared sullenly at the back of the box.

Dick turned his attention away from their exchange and looked at Barbara as she wheeled up to the table. "Hi," he said, a bit uncomfortable. "I'm Dick."

"Barbara," the girl replied. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too." Dick glanced down at her wheelchair. "Um... I'm sorry... about that."

Barbara cracked a smile. "They're wheels," she said. "I'm not an invalid. I'm just faster than you."

Dick grinned. "So you say."

"Bring it, tough guy," challenged Barbara.

_I'll kick both your butts, _signed Cass matter-of-factly.

Their conversation was halted by another uproar between Diana and Artemis, who had simply thrown a few eggs into the bowl along with the other ingredients.

"Crack them first!" Diana groaned. "You're supposed to crack them open!"

"It didn't specify!" snapped Artemis. "It simply stated 'three large eggs'! It said nothing about cracking them open!"

"They just assume you know that!" Diana retorted.

"They shouldn't assume anything!" roared Artemis. "Whoever this Duncan Hines is will taste the steel of my sword! Where is he located?"

Dick also noticed that Artemis talked about her sword a lot. And fighting. And battles. It was like she was an Amazon. Dick was really starting to wonder where Artemis came from.

"She always talks like that," Barbara muttered to him. "You have to just ignore her. She gets worked up about stuff pretty easily."

"Tell me about it," muttered Dick. "I have to live with her."

Barbara glanced over at Artemis and sighed. "Lucky. She's so cool. I wish she and Aunt Di could teach me. I mean, they're all really cool. They know what they're doing."

Dick frowned, confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," said Barbara. "They're..." But she trailed off, studied his baffled expression. "You mean - " Barbara stared at him, puzzled. "You don't..."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "I don't what?"

Barbara glanced over at Diana. "Nothing," she said. "Never mind."

Dick didn't push it, but now he was burning with curiosity. There was something he was supposed to know...

"I will defeat you!" Artemis roared, now standing on the kitchen island, glaring down at the bowl of ingredients. "I will be the victor in this battle!"

Dick normally would've looked at her very oddly, but... Artemis _always _did things like that.

"Get off that table at once!" Alfred ordered, reentering the kitchen with a fierce glare to the tall woman.

"No man orders me around!" thundered Artemis.

"Artemis," Diana sighed, "Get off the island. Now."

"If you don't get off that island," Alfred added shortly, "I will never let you set foot in my kitchen again, nor will I ever bake my double chocolate-chip macadamia nut cookies for you again."

The two entered a deathly glare match. For a long few minutes, it looked as though neither one would break. Finally, Artemis's lip trembled, and she spat something under her breath and easily hopped off the table.

Alfred straightened his cuffs. "Thank you," he said graciously.

Diana was just standing there, shaking her head that rested in her one hand, and was making crying noises. "Why me," she muttered, more of a whimper. "Why me?"

Cass, Barbara, and Dick exchanged grins. Dick and Barbara stifled their laughter and returned their attentions to their homework.

Eventually, Bruce came home a few minutes after dinner had unofficially started, taking a seat at the head of the table. He looked weary, as he often did, but his eyes were bright, and he leaned down to give a short but warm kiss to Diana before taking his seat at the table. Dick watched their interaction with a tight chest. His own parents had loved each other very much, and seeing Bruce and Diana... He couldn't help but be reminded of his own family.

He tried to ignore the tears in his eyes and sniffed, rubbing his nose.

"You okay?" Barbara asked, sitting beside him.

"Fine," muttered Dick.

Barbara looked down. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

"It's okay," Dick mumbled.

To his other side, Dick felt Diana take her hand in his and squeeze quickly before letting go. Dick looked at her, and she shot him a quick, understanding smile. Managing a faint smile in return, Dick tried to eat his steak.

The arrival of a new figure caught most of the people's attention, and Barbara shouted, "Dad!"

It was Commissioner Gordon, Barbara's father. Dick had to admit that Bruce's reputation didn't match up to reality. He took Dick in without a second thought. He was friends with the Police Commissioner. Dick slowly chewed, watched as Bruce rose to his feet and shook Gordon's hand firmly, added something in a low voice, something Dick couldn't hear over everyone else talking.

"Jim!" exclaimed Diana. "Come on in, have a seat. We have so much food here. I'll grab you a plate." She hurried out of the dining room and returned a few moments later with a plate.

"Don't mind if I do," said Commissioner Gordon gratefully, looking extremely tired. "Thanks."

He took a seat next to Barbara, across from Artemis. He nodded to the Amazon warrior, but she just glared at him and looked away. Jim rubbed his temples, then leaned over and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "Hey, honey. How was school?"

Barbara shrugged. "Fine. My classes are pretty boring. I'll deal with it."

Jim smiled, shook his head, and then glanced over at Dick, who was watching the interaction. "Hello, son. I'm Commissioner Gordon. I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thank you, sir," said Dick.

"We'll catch who's responsible," Gordon told him firmly. "And you can come out of hiding and get back to a normal life."

Barbara snorted, shook her head. "Dad, come on," she said. "Normal? This family?"

Gordon hid a smile and thanked Diana, who passed down the chicken to him.

"Perhaps if your men had been more adept at keeping the streets of this city safe in the first place," interjected Artemis coldly, "then things like this wouldn't have happened."

Jim looked up, and Diana tensed.

"We're doing the best we can under the circumstances," Jim said, shooting the woman a cool look. "After the corruption that has taken over, and still has a strong hold over Gotham... we're just trying to keep our head above water."

"Corruption," sneered Artemis. "Of course. I shouldn't have expected better from Man's World."

"Artemis," hissed Diana.

_Man's World?_ thought Dick, baffled. _What does that even mean? _

Jim Gordon swallowed a bit of food and gave the red-haired woman a stern look. "Maybe you shouldn't judge men so quickly," he remarked quietly.

"Maybe I should," she snapped back.

Dick had barely noticed that the entire table had fallen silent, now watching the conversation between Artemis and Gordon.

"Not now, Artemis," Diana sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, just kiss and make up, you two," Philomena said.

The room fell silent.

Bruce sighed, muttering something under his breath, and stabbed a piece of meat. Artemis had turned a deep red - but out of rage, Dick realized. Artemis bolted to her feet, slamming her hands on the table.

"I will cut out your tongue if you suggest something like that again, Philomena," hissed the red-haired warrior.

"Artemis!" snapped Diana. "That's enough!"

"She's not serious," said Philomena airily. "No offense taken, Diana."

"Of course I'm serious!" snarled Artemis. "As if I would ever consider -"

"Oh, get over yourself, Artemis," sighed Philomena, chewing on a piece of asparagus.

"_Enough._" Bruce's voice had deepened to a low hiss. Dick started. He felt as though he'd heard that voice before... on a cool, horrible night. That voice had saved his life. But no. He had to be imagining things. This was Bruce Wayne.

Bruce set his fork down and glared at the red-haired woman. "Jim Gordon is a friend and a guest in this house," he told her. "Insult him again, and you can leave. Understood?"

Artemis glared back. And Dick wasn't sure if she wouldn't jump across the table and cut Bruce's head off. He wasn't sure why, but he just felt like she would do something like that. He glanced over at Diana - she looked ready to tackle her friend if need be.

Jim shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Bruce," he said. "I'm not offended." He put another piece of meat into his mouth and gazed calmly at Artemis, who slowly returned to her seat, fizzling with rage. "Like I said, we're doing the best we can," he added after swallowing. "If you think we're so inept, maybe you should consider joining the force. Seeing what it's really like out there."

Artemis folded her arms over her chest and did not respond.

"This is great chicken, by the way," Jim added, glancing to Alkyone.

Alkyone smiled. "Thank you, Commissioner. Glad you could make it."

The table slowly returned to low murmurs and conversation. Dick looked around, wondering if this family were... well, real. He glanced over at Barbara, and she exchanged a grin with him.

Just another night in the Wayne household.

* * *

**Jim Gordon**

* * *

Jim couldn't help but feel extremely frustrated the next day. Not only did he have to meet with Harvey Dent, a man who he wasn't sure what to make of, but he still felt a tinge of aggravation from the night before. Only, he wasn't sure exactly why. He chalked it up to the fact that they still hadn't been able to find Zucco, who had gone into hiding.

He checked his watch. He was a few minutes late. Entering the restaurant, which was definitely above his pay grade, he looked around and spotted Harvey Dent already sitting at a table, along with a young, blonde-haired woman. Sighing, he tugged at his tie and made his way over, reaching out a hand to Dent. "Mr. Dent."

"Harvey, please," said Harvey smoothly, with a smile. He shook Jim's hand.

"Dinah Lance, Commissioner," said the young woman at Dent's side. "I'm the assistant D.A., interning under District Attorney Dent. It's great to meet you, sir."

Jim shook her hand. Good, firm grip. "Nice to meet you, too, Ms. Lance. I've heard about your parents. Your father was a fine man and a damn good cop."

"Thank you, sir," said Dinah, smiling. "That means a lot to me."

"I'll get right to it, then," said Dent, as Jim took a seat. "The other night... I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Jim raised an eyebrow. He knew Dent wouldn't get into the details here. "I'd say so," he replied shortly.

"But you have to realize my frustration," said Dent. "I can be a great help to your case, Commissioner. We can do great things if we work together. We'll end the corruption that's plagued Gotham for years now. Just give me a second chance."

Jim hesitated. "It's not up to me," he said finally. He didn't miss the curious expression on Miss Lance's face.

"I know. But you have friends in high places," Dent added. "I know you're a friend of Bruce Wayne."

Jim tensed. "We know each other, yes. I wouldn't say we're friends."

"Well, I am," said Dent. "We used to go to school together. We've been out of touch for a while, but I want to change that. If we can get Wayne to help us... He's a powerful man, Commissioner. With his help - "

"You mean funds," said Jim sharply.

"Well, yes. But more than that. With his influence, my position, and your leadership, we can change Gotham, get it back onto the right track. Just give me another shot to show you what help I can do."

"Jim?"

Jim looked up to see Diana, in her disguise, holding a few paper bags. "Diana," he greeted, rising to his feet to give her a quick hug. "Good to see you."

"You, too," she replied warmly. "I'm sorry to interrupt - I just wanted to say hi. I'm picking Barb up from school and thought I'd grab some take-out."

"She'll love it," said Jim with a grateful nod. "Thanks."

Dent cleared his throat and rose to his feet. Jim glanced at Diana, saw her look at Dent and force a smile. He hid his amusement at the look on Dent's face. If the man only knew that this woman could snap his neck with two fingers...

"Sorry," said Jim. "Harvey Dent, this is a friend of mine, Diana Prince."

"We've met," said Dent with a smile.

Jim hid a flash of panic.

"At Bruce's party several months ago," Diana said coolly, assuaging Jim's fears. She reluctantly shook Dent's hand. "How are you, Mr. Dent?"

"Harvey, please," said Dent, flashing her another smile.

Jim resisted rolling his eyes. "Diana, this is Harvey's assistant, Dinah Lance."

Diana's smile grew real, and she shook Dinah's hand. "Nice to meet you, Dinah."

"Likewise," replied Dinah. "How do you know the Commissioner?"

"We go a ways back," Diana replied easily, with a brilliant smile. "His daughter Barb comes over to my house when Jim has work. My fiance and I have known Jim for a while."

"Your fiance?"

"Bruce Wayne," she said.

"Bruce?" echoed Harvey Dent, before Dinah could. "You're engaged to Bruce?"

Diana nodded. "That I am, Mr. Dent."

Jim noticed how she did not call him Harvey, as he'd requested.

Dent paused for a moment. "Bruce and I were friends back in high school," he said. "I've been wanting to catch up with him for a while. Talk to him about some things."

"Bruce is a very busy man, Mr. Dent," said Diana. "I hope you're not trying to go through me to get to him." She smiled, but it was laced with a warning.

Dent smiled back. "Of course not. I wouldn't do something like that." He laughed, and added, "No, Miss Prince, I'm just trying to join forces. Strength in numbers, right? The good Commissioner here and I want the same things for Gotham, and I think Bruce could be a great help in in achieving those goals."

"Which are?" demanded Diana archly.

Dent leaned forward. "To get rid of the corruption that's taken over this city, Miss Prince. To make sure that scum like Maroni, like Zucco, and the Russian are wiped out of Gotham for good. To get our streets clean."

Diana stared him down for a good long moment. "And what's your take on the Batman and Wonder Woman?" she finally asked.

Dent leaned back in his chair. "I think that they're... ordinary citizens doing their best to help out. From what I've heard, they were a great asset to the Gotham Police Force during the Gotham War some time back."

"Some would consider them vigilantes," Diana said.

"They're not," Dinah Lance broke in hotly. Diana raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. "Miss Prince - Batman and Wonder Woman have done more good for this city than anyone else has in years. No offense, Commissioner," she added hastily.

Jim shook his head. "None taken, I promise."

"And look, I may be biased," continued Dinah with a rueful smile. "But it's great to see a woman finally standing up for Gotham's female citizens. She's given us all hope and promise for Gotham's future - a future where a woman doesn't have to be afraid of walking Gotham's streets and worry about getting harassed or assaulted."

Diana studied her for a moment. "I couldn't agree more," she said finally.

"So will you talk to Bruce?" Harvey asked eagerly. "Look, I'll set up a meeting with him myself. If you could, just let him know that he can do a lot of good in Gotham, continue the work that his father did."

"I'll think about it, Mr. Dent," said Diana, rising to her feet. "Jim, great to see you. Ms. Lance, nice to meet you. We should grab coffee sometime. I'd like to hear more about your thoughts on how we can help Gotham's female population." She smiled and turned, disappearing through the doorway.

Dent leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Well... that went slightly better than I'd hoped."

"She seems like a smart woman," said Dinah. "I'm surprised she's marrying Bruce Wayne. She doesn't seem like his type. But then again... you never know these days," she added with a smile.

"You never do," agreed Jim, deep in thought.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

* * *

It was late, but Dick was so engrossed in his game that he had completely lost track of time.

"I think it's time for bed, Dick," said Bruce, entering the kitchen.

Dick blinked, looked up, and realized how late it was. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"It's a Saturday," said Bruce. "You're fine. Just don't let Diana catch you." He shot Dick a small grin and took a case of protein powder out of the cupboard.

Dick grinned back, but he quickly grew somber. "Hey Bruce... can I ask you something?" When Bruce nodded, he asked, "How did your parents die?"

Bruce tensed, his back towards Dick. He slowly twisted off the cap to the case, and finally said, "I lost my parents when I was your age. Shot in front of me by a mugger."

Dick swallowed. "Did they ever catch him?"

A pause.

"Yes," Bruce said finally. "They did. Didn't bring them back, though."

Dick looked down at his hands, opening and closing his gaming device. "How did you... get over it?"

"I didn't," said Bruce. "There are some things you can't get over."

"So... how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get through it. Deal with it."

Bruce was silent for another moment. "I was taught how to deal with the pain. You do the best you can. Everyone deals with it differently." His voice had turned odd.

"What do you do?"

"Certain things," Bruce said evasively. "Meditation. Boxing. Martial art."

Dick's ears pricked up at that, and he gave Bruce a second look. "Oh?"

"It helps keep your mind in focus," said Bruce.

Dick stared at him sharply. Boxing. Martial art. Knew Batman.

He knew he wasn't imagining things.

"That's... cool," he said finally. "Do you think you could show me some of what you do?"

Bruce hesitated, then nodded. "All right. But not right now. It's past your bedtime, and the last thing either of us want is Diana to find you."

Dick nodded, slid out of the chair. "Goodnight, Bruce," he said.

"Goodnight, Dick."

Dick had heard a lot about Bruce Wayne before coming to Gotham. Even as a kid, he knew that Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, had a reputation, and an infamous one at that. The man's face was plastered on almost every magazine in the world, and he was one of the richest men on the planet. But this Bruce Wayne... the one that he was starting to know... didn't add up to all of the rumors.

Bruce Wayne had adopted him. He'd lost his own parents. He had a secretly adopted daughter who couldn't talk, a secret fiancee, and a very large, very strange family.

Something wasn't adding up.

And instead of making his way up to his room, he entered the living room and curled up on the couch.

* * *

Our lead in Hanover Street had turned out to be a dead end. However, tonight, we were going do to some more digging in the Italian section. Helena and I had been in contact, and through her own family contacts and work as the Huntress, she'd told me that Zucco was more than likely hiding out in one of his brother's homes in Little Italy. We had names, addresses, and were set to go. However, before we left, I did further research on Gotham's D.A... and found some other curious information.

"This is interesting," I said, staring at the screen.

I heard low, fast breaths, and then Bruce grunted, "What is?"

I glanced back, seeing him doing fast-paced sit-ups, hanging upside down from one of the gymnastics bars. His torso was gleaming with sweat. I felt my mouth go dry, and I completely forgot what I was saying.

After a pause of watching him do sit-ups, he finally stopped, hanging upside down. "What is?" he repeated, staring at me.

"What?" I said, dazed.

He looked at me. "You said something was interesting."

"Did I?" I found himself looking over his torso.

"I think so," he said dryly.

I blinked, forced myself to look away. "Oh, yes. Well. Um, well, we were looking more into Harvey Dent..." I let out a slow breath. "And his assistant, Dinah Lance... she has an interesting history of her own. Her father was one of the best, most honest cops of his age.. Lawrence Lance... and his wife was a vigilante known as the Black Canary."

"That is interesting."

"Her mother was in the Justice Society, it was called," I added. "And one of the members, Wildcat... he's still in Gotham. He's a brawler, still one of the best fighters today. Ted Grant."

"I've heard of him," said Bruce. "I was actually considering training under him. He's the best boxer and cage fighter in the world."

I tapped my fingers on the keyboard. "Well... maybe we could both learn a thing or two."

"You're an Amazon. You trained under the best fighters in centuries."

"You can always learn more, can't you?" I said archly. "I take a note from your book, hon. Always learn something new. And power means nothing. Superman's an invincible powerhouse - but he's got no training. I bet if I went up against him, I'd beat him."

"I bet you would."

"We should make a visit there, after we get Zucco."

"Agreed. I'm looking into acquiring the Daily Planet."

I glanced back at him, curious. "You never told me."

"I'm telling you now." He grunted, let out a sigh as he hung upside-down again, stretching out his arms. "It's a recent idea."

"Why would you want to buy a newspaper?"

"Good investment. Plus, it'll make sure it doesn't end up in the wrong hands. I have competition - someone else wants to buy it."

"Let me guess. Lex Luthor."

"Yep."

"I hate that guy," I said, disgusted.

"You're not the only one. He's got it out for Kent. Doesn't like something that he can't control or buy off - and Kent's not a man to be bought off." I heard grudging admiration in his voice. "Luthor is like his father, but worse -he's got that same sadistic, ego-maniacal blood in him, but he's brilliant - much more so than his father."

I shook my head. "He's a dangerous man. His father's death was actually fishy... rumors were Lex killed him."

"Wouldn't surprise me. I don't know Lex well, but he's become a big competitor in recent months, mostly because I came back..."

"Keep your friends close and enemies closer, right?"

"Right. We'll head to Metropolis soon. I have to meet with the EIC there, a Mr. Perry White. He doesn't like Luthor anymore than I do. We have to make sure Lex doesn't get control of the paper, or else Lois Lane and Kent will be out of work."

"We can bring the kids and the rest of the family," I said. "Make it a vacation. The beauty of home-schooling is we can take off whenever we want."

"The family," he said.

"Yeah."

"Meaning everyone?"

"Sure, why not?"

"All of the Amazons?"

"They're family, too, Bruce."

"I know..." His tone was grudging, although I knew he'd become quite fond of them.

"Don't worry, they won't be staying with us for much longer. They're bored, cooped up. They need to get their own lives. Artemis wants to go into something involving warfare. Charis wants to work with animals, and I think Myrto would like to go into marine biology or husbandry, I think. Or maybe run her own sailing company. She's not sure, but she's looking into options."

"Artemis going into something involving warfare... that sounds like her."

"I was hoping you could help them with false IDs, everything like that."

"Of course." He paused for a moment. "You didn't mention Philomena."

"I'm not sure what she wants to do," I said. "She's a quiet one. She and my mom were close friends, from what Mom's told me. I think she's feeling a little lost. But then again, it's so hard to read her."

"She's the smartest one of the bunch," he said, starting up his sit-ups again. "I could see her as a lawyer or a detective."

"Speaking of Detectives," I said, amused. "Did you - "

"How could I not."

"Glad I wasn't the only one to notice."

"Nothing about Artemis is subtle."

"But I don't think he noticed - "

"He was so exhausted he could barely stand upright -"

"But he was checking her out, too! The tension is so bad I just want to shove those two together and shout 'Now kiss!' Even Philomena noticed it. I think she's been watching too many TV shows, though. She's picking up on modern phrases very quickly."

Bruce let out a grunted chuckle, and let himself hang once again. Then, he released himself, doing a handstand to finally come back up on his feet. He stretched out, and I had to restrain myself from staring again. It didn't work well.

"I'd recommend Artemis to join the force," he said, "if I didn't think she'd strangle or slaughter all of her instructors by the time it was all over. She's too independent."

"She can follow orders if need be," I argued. "Look how long she was in my mother's service. She's loyal."

He raised an eyebrow. "She left Hippolyta for you."

I scowled, looked away. "Hippolyta is the one who betrayed the Amazons long ago."

"Most of them still seem to follow her."

"Why are you bringing my mother into this?" I demanded sharply.

"I'm just arguing your point of loyalty," he said. "Don't get me wrong - Artemis is a fine woman. But why did she leave? Boredom? The urge to kill? What happens if she doesn't get the bloodlust she wanted? She can't go around killing people like she used to."

"She's not a bloodthirsty maniac," I snapped.

"No, but she's a born and bred fighter."

"Maybe she could teach boxing," I suggested. "Bruce, she left my mother not because she was bored, but because Hippolyta made a deal with Ares. Hippolyta betrayed us first."

Bruce, swinging his arms back and forth to stretch, sighed. "All right. I didn't mean to accuse her."

"I know, love," I said, rubbing my temples. "But I would trust Artemis with my life, in any situation. I'm not saying she's not a bloodthirsty warrior... but honestly, I'm the same way. Maybe even more so," I admitted. I rose to my feet, stretching and rubbing my neck.

A pair of strong, muscular arms came around me from behind, wrapping firmly across my waist, and I sank back into Bruce's chest. My breath hitched slightly as he pressed a warm kiss to my neck, then my shoulder.

"You're a warrior, Princess," he said. "But you've got a better sense of things than she does. You're smart."

"Well, I'm no twelfth level intellect like you," I said, tapping my fist to his forehead.

"No, we can't all be geniuses," he said, his voice teasing and deep.

I grinned and turned around in his arms to kiss him -

A pair of hands tugged on my shirt, and we both looked down to see Cass glaring at us.

_Time to go,_ she signed eagerly.

Bruce and I exchanged amused looks.

"All right," I said, defeated. "Let's go."

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

* * *

Dick had dozed off, curled up on the couch, when a pair of tiny feet awoke him. He froze, as the rest of the house was dark and quiet, and heard the footsteps hurrying closer. The pair of feet raced near him, past the couch, and down the hall. He raised his head and peered after Cass, who disappeared around the corner.

Dick glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. What was she doing up?

He jumped off the couch and hurried after her, being sure to be as quiet as possible. Sneaking around the corner, he followed her until she reached the library. She reached up, pulled out one book, slid it back, and did the same with another book. A row of books slid back into the wall and moved off to the right, revealing an... an elevator? The doors slid open, and Cass stepped inside, disappearing as the doors closed behind her.

A second later, the section of books slid back into place.

What... Where had she gone?

* * *

**Sal Maroni**

* * *

Salvatore Maroni was not a happy man. He was still recovering from a shattered collarbone, and he knew that if something didn't happen, the police would be breaking down his door at any moment. He'd gotten out of jail due to bail money and a judge on his payroll, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before he was finally put away for good, if Batman and Wonder Woman had their way.

He sat in the back room of his cousin's strip club, smoking a cigar and glaring across the table at a sullen Zucco.

"I can't do nothin' from in here," muttered Zucco. "I gotta find that stupid kid before he rats me out."

"I want the Bat and the Bitch dead," snarled Maroni. "And I'll pay whatever it takes to get them dead."

"Perhaps I can help with that," replied a smooth voice. A shadowed figure entered the room.

Maroni jumped. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone with a mutual interest," said the mysterious figure. He was shadowed by his hat and thick, collared overcoat. "You've been going about this the wrong way. Hiding in the shadows. Letting them come to you."

"So what do you propose?" demanded Maroni.

"Take the fight to them," said the man coolly. "Fifty million dollars to kill them."

"And who's gonna be stupid enough to take fifty million for BOTH of them?" sneered Maroni. "The bitch alone is worth twice as much."

"You misunderstand me," said the man. "I meant fifty per kill."

Maroni eyed the shadowed figure with suspicion. "And who's gonna pay for that?" demanded the Roman sulkily. "Money don't grow on trees, and that last war didn't do us any good. We all took a huge hit on that, and I lost a lot of men."

"I'll pay for it," said the man. "I'll fund the hit. "

"Even the Amazon bitch?" demanded Maroni sullenly. "In case you haven't heard, newbie, she's bullet-proof."

"No one is completely bullet-proof," said the man. "There are ways to kill them. It just takes time and careful planning."

"And what's in it for you?" demanded Maroni. "Why do you want them dead?"

"That's my business," said the man. "You put out the hit. Advertise it. Tell your people. I know of several of the best assassins who will be more than willing to take them down. I'm sure you know of others."

Maroni nodded, a sudden eager glint in his eye. "Yeah. Yeah, I know a few guys."

"Good," said the man. "I'll be in contact." And without another word, he disappeared into the shadows.

"Who the hell was that?" muttered Zucco.

"I don't know," said Maroni, leaning back and taking a puff of his cigar. "But I'll find out."

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_So sorry for the long delay. I've been working double-time on my latest novel. _

_Expect more cameos coming up. And for everyone who's clamoring for Dick to become Robin... we'll get there! :)_

_- Serena_


	6. Out

**Hunter's Night**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thanks so much, everyone! :) _

****_I'm so sorry for the long delay. I'm nearly finished with my next novel, and I need to finish it and get to my agent before school starts back up in a couple weeks. I'm an illustration major, and all my classes are studio. So, it's going to be a bit crazy. _

_Thanks for your comments! Glad you all liked the Dinah cameo. Don't worry, she'll be back. And as for the Harvey Dent characterization... I know a lot of people don't like the fact that he's kind of a jerk. There's a purpose for that, I promise. But we'll be seeing him again, too, and he might show a different side. No pun intended. _

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT THE HUNTER'S MOON SERIES! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

**Alkyone**

* * *

Alkyone sat at the kitchen table, typing on the computer, with Cass lying in her lap, flipping through a picture book. Lazy jazz music played through the kitchen. Dick was off doing homework with Diana, giving Alkyone and Cass some much needed time together. Alkyone had never been one to show much emotion, but she held a special bond with Cass. Like Diana, she understood Cass without needing words. It was a mutual connection between the three of them - not only as highly skilled warriors, but as mothers and daughters.

Alfred entered the kitchen after a time, wearing a short sleeved gray polo shirt and black slacks. Alkyone, engrossed in her research, didn't even see Alfred until he came up to her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Hello, dear," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello, darling. I was wondering," he said, taking a seat to her right, "If you would be interested in going out tonight."

Alkyone looked at him, startled. "You mean just the two of us?"

Cass looked up at him, upside-down, now interested. A second later, she sat up, smacked a kiss onto Alkyone's cheek, and hopped off the bench, bolting out of the room.

Alkyone and Alfred watched her leave, bemused.

Alkyone started laughing. "I think she knew when an adult conversation was coming," she said.

Alfred smiled. "I was indeed implying just the two of us," he said, amused. "Now that the house is full..." He reached out, took her hand. "We haven't had a night to ourselves in a long time."

Alkyone smiled. "No, we haven't. I've missed having the house to ourselves sometimes."

"Well, in that case... I'd like to take you out to dinner and perhaps a show, if you'd like. I believe the Phantom of the Opera is playing for a time at the theater, if you'd like to go."

"Sure! I've never been to the theater... but I enjoyed the movie."

"All right, then," said Alfred, pleased. "I'll have Bruce get us tickets, and afterwards we'll grab dinner."

Alkyone tried to repress her excitement. "Sounds good."

* * *

**Helena Bertinelli**

* * *

The night was young, but the Huntress was a bit tired. Teaching took its toll; and she still had several more papers to grade. Not that she was complaining. She'd gotten a fantastic job at a private school recently, and she was finally able to move out of her crappy apartment and get something halfway decent. She planned on inviting Diana and the other girls over for a housewarming party. Four wild Amazons and Diana crammed into an apartment with a few beers... that sounded like a party, Helena thought with a grin.

And Etta... Etta had been in her thoughts recently. She wondered how her old friend was doing. She'd lost touch after high school, but she'd always known Etta would go somewhere big.

Not like her. She scoffed at herself. She had good friends. People that cared about her. She was a hell of a fighter, and great with kids, but that was about it. And somehow she attracted the strangest guys.

Q. Why was she thinking about him again? Self-righteous ass. He was a pretty good cop, though. Trustworthy, she guessed. Whatever.

She stifled a yawn and swung down over another rooftop, perching herself on a gargoyle. The city was fairly quiet this evening. Even so... she felt something stirring. It was a shadow, a warning in the back of her head. It was hard to place, but she knew that Diana had been uneasy... not only because of the Grayson boy, but because of something else.

She heard shouts from nearby; turning sharply, she jumped down and landed on a balcony, overlooking an alley in the Narrows, near the docks. Figures moved; fists and guns flashed; and she was just about to enter the conflict -

Wait. She knew those figures. Well, two of them, anyway. And she burst out laughing and sat back to enjoy the show. In mere seconds, all of the figures except two were lying on the ground, unconscious.

Then, Helena jumped down and came up to them, grinning.

"Aunt A?" Helena demanded.

One of the two figures turned to face her.

"Hello, my dear," said Alkyone warmly.

"Hey!" Helena threw her arms around her foster mother. "Look at you! Out on a hot date?"

Alkyone laughed. "Something like that." She grinned up at the rugged butler.

"Hey, Uncle Al," Helena greeted, hugging Alfred as well. "How you doing?"

Alfred returned the hug with a short but firm embrace before pulling back and regarding her. "Quite well, my dear. You look much better. Wound healing well?"

"Pretty much. So... where you guys off to? Why are you here, beating up a bunch of drug cartel goons?"

"We were supposed to see a show," said Alkyone dryly. "But you know how it is... you run into a couple of muggers and then find out they're part of a drug operation, so you realize that you have to take down the whole op while you're at it."

Huntress grinned. "I can see where Bruce and Di get it."

"I was a bloody soldier," said Alfred, irritated as he easily dismantled one of the assault rifles. "I don't need a bunch of bloody gadgets to get the job done."

"Alfred, you old dog," laughed Helena, punching him lightly in the arm. "Forget Bruce and Di... I think you two should be crime-fighting."

"Bruce's and my interpretation of crime-fighting is a bit different," said Alfred grimly. He cocked another rifle, aimed it at the ground. "He refuses to use guns. I understand his reasons... but as for me..." He shook his head.

"Lock and load, baby," said Alkyone, cocking another assault rifle.

"I am sorry about this, darling," Alfred apologized. "I did want to make sure you had nothing but the finest." He reached out and wiped a bit of blood off Akyone's cheek. Not her own, Helena noticed.

"Dearest, this has been the best night I've had in years," Alkyone said.

However, their moment was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. While Alfred and Alkyone tensed, Helena growled under her breath. She knew that car. And she knew the person who owned that car.

"Oh, lovely," muttered Helena, as the man stepped out. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"What the hell is this?" Lieutenant Victor Sage demanded, striding up to them.

"Evening, Lieutenant," greeted Alfred coolly.

"I already have enough vigilantes in my city," said Sage. "I didn't expect you two to get involved."

"You're one to talk," said Helena.

Alfred and Alkyone glanced at each other and shrugged.

"We were attacked; we dealt with the situation," replied Alkyone, her gaze suddenly cold. Even Helena was a bit intimidated by the Amazon's icy stare.

Sage glared at her. "The situation being your taking down an entire drug cartel in the course of four hours."

Alfred rested his rifle on his shoulder. "We did what we had to do, Lieutenant. Let's just leave it at that. If anything... blame it on the butler," he added with a small, sardonic smile. He held out his arm to Alkyone. "Shall we, my dear? I'm famished."

"I am, too. Take care, sweetie," Alkyone said to Helena with a warm smile. "I'll see you soon. Lieutenant, goodnight." And together, she and Alfred strolled off down the street.

Helena watched them go, smirking. Then, she felt Sage turn to her, and she stiffened. "Hey, Q," she greeted smoothly. "Nice night."

"Your friends seem to be infectious in their vigilante crusade," said Sage.

Helena shrugged. "Guess so. You don't mess with an ex-MI6 agent and an Amazon captain, Q. Just don't. And..." She made her way up to him, poked him on the chest. "You keep bashing vigilantes, but you make a damn good one." She threw him a devious grin, sauntered by him.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To get a burger," she said. "It's late, I haven't eaten anything but a protein bar, and I'm starving."

He didn't reply, just stood there with his hands in his pockets, brooding.

Helena hesitated, then cast a look at him over her shoulder. "You coming or what, Q?"

Sage turned to her, startled. "I was under the impression -"

"I'm hungry, and so are you. Let's go."

A pause, and he straightened. "I'll drive," he said, and opened the car door for her.

Helena stared at him for a moment, and then jumped in the passenger seat. "Ooh, baby-doll," she drawled, excited.

Sage slammed his foot on the gas, and they sped away into the night.

"You've been busy," he remarked after a moment.

"So have you."

"I'm sure you've heard about the newest addition to the Bat-clan," he said, somewhat dryly.

"Batgirl? She's such a cutie," Helena said, grinning. "A total sweetheart. But don't let her fool you. She's a better fighter than probably anyone on this planet, and I'm not kidding."

"She's adopted."

"Yes. Bruce and Di have been retraining her since she was taught to kill by the age of six."

"Six?" He shot her a startled look.

"Yep, six. Her birth parents are two of the most deadly assassins known to man. But one of them trained Diana for two years. She gave Cass to Di and Bruce to make sure Cass wouldn't ever have to be in that situation again. But Cass has those killer instincts, so they're training her in the right way."

"Sending a six year old child out onto the streets of Gotham -"

"She's eight, and trust me, she can handle herself better than you and I."

Sage was silent as they pulled up to a Five Guys and parked in a shadowed spot nearby. There was an awkward pause.

"Double bacon cheese with onions and fries, large ice tea," Helena said sweetly.

Sage gave her a look. "Anything else?" he added sharply.

"No, that's fine. And I did say please."

Sage shook his head but returned with two orders about ten minutes later. Helena dug into the bag and stole a couple of his fries.

"Hey," he said, sulkily, "You have your own."

"Yeah, but they always taste better when they're someone else's."

Sage muttered something under his breath and drove until they reached a secluded area near the park. Helena wondered what the hell she'd been thinking, going anywhere with him - especially after she'd told herself that she didn't want to see him again. But there was something... something she missed about her interactions with Question. Sage was such an oddball - but so was she.

"I thought," he said after a long pause, "that you wanted to end all contact."

"I thought you were pro-vigilante," she said. "Being a rather good one yourself."

Sage sighed, took off his fedora, and ran a hand through his thick red hair. "I think I might leave the force," he said suddenly.

Helena nearly dropped her burger. "What? Why?"

"I can't get anything done. I might get into journalism."

"Q -" Helena hesitated. "Vic." And he looked at her sharply with those bright green eyes. "Vic, don't do that. You're one of the few good cops in this city. Gordon needs you. There's no reason why you can't be a cop and a vigilante at the same time."

He gave her a long, steady stare.

"Don't do that," she muttered. "Freaks me out."

"You never answered my question."

"What question."

"Helena ... why are you doing this? And don't ask me what, you know what I mean. You didn't want to speak to me again."

"You kinda freak me out."

"Likewise."

"Good. So we're agreed."

"No, that doesn't answer my -"

"Question?" she said, grinning.

He glared at her.

"You're the one with all the answers, Q," she breathed. "You figure it out." And before he could say anything, she threw the car door open and disappeared, food and all, down the alley. She felt Vic staring after her, and waited.

"Damn it," she heard him mutter; and she grinned. She'd snitched his fries.

* * *

**Alkyone**

* * *

"I'm sorry the evening had to end like this, my dear," Alfred apologized as they walked through the park, holding her hand in the crook of his arm.

Alkyone laughed, pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Dearest, like I said... this was the best night I've ever had. Not only did we have a fabulous dinner, but we got to take down an entire drug cartel in the course of a few hours. It's been just perfect."

Alfred smiled. "Likewise, darling."

"We kicked ass."

"Indeed we did."

"We need to do this more often."

"Most definitely."

"I haven't felt so alive in ages!" she tilted her head back, threw her arms out wide, and drank in the cool spring night air. "I feel so young, so ageless..." She said dreamily. She opened her eyes and laughed as Alfred took her in his arms. "I've never been so happy," she whispered.

Alfred's eyes grew dark and gentle. "Neither have I, my darling," he said, taking her in his arms.

"You're such a romantic, Alfred," said Alkyone with a teasing grin. "Who knew the rough, ex-soldier old butler would be such a caring gentleman?"

"You can't tell anyone," he warned, drawing her closer. "Even I have a reputation and identity to uphold."

"Your secret's safe with me, dear."

"I can't begin to tell you what a relief that is." And he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

******Jim Gordon**

* * *

Jim rubbed his temples, staring at the mounds of endless paperwork piled on his desk. Although he knew he should've been pleased with the fact that he'd been elected Commissioner, he hated the paperwork more than anything. He stared at the dusty picture of Barbara, his now ex-wife. He touched it distantly. They had been happy once. Briefly. A very, very long time ago. But how long had that moment lasted? She had never been supportive of moving to Gotham, and of course, he couldn't blame her. She couldn't handle the fact that he might never come home. She'd been in hysterics every time he answered his phone one ring too late.

But Barb. His precious daughter. The last joy in his life. He couldn't lose her. He thought of her, thought of her never walking again. He put his head in his hands, his heart breaking once again.

He needed to catch that bastard. He needed to find the sick psychopath that had shot his daughter. He didn't know what he would do when he caught him. Because he would. He would catch him.

"Jim?"

Jim looked up to see Batman standing near the window, shrouded in shadows. Jim rose to his feet, nodded wearily.

"Thanks for coming," he said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I know you guys are about to start patrol... But this has been on my mind for a while now."

"What's the problem, Jim?"

"It's Barbara. No, she's fine," he added hastily, noticing Bruce's concerned frown. "No, it's nothing urgent." He hesitated, then added, "I've been thinking about this for some time now. As you probably know, I don't have any immediate family - and Barb, my wife, has pretty much cut off all ties with me."

A pause.

"I'm sorry, Jim."

"Don't be. It was a long time coming. But seeing as how I'm the only family Barb has..."

"She doesn't talk to her mother?"

"No," said Jim wearily. "She refuses to speak to her again. And as Diana's really taken up the reins, and I know Barb thinks of her as an aunt, a second mother, really..."

"She's a smart young lady," said Bruce. "Brilliant, actually. She has an eidetic memory."

"She does? I knew she was smart, but she never told me..."

"She's several grades ahead," said Bruce. "She'll graduate college by the time she should be done with high school."

Jim shook his head. "Doesn't surprise me. All the more reason to -" He hesitated again. "Bruce, I'll be frank. I wonder if you and Diana would agree to be her godparents."

Bruce stared at him. "You want _me_ to be her godfather?"

Jim had to keep reminding himself just how young the Dark Knight really was. Barely older than a college graduate. "Yes. If you would agree to it."

"Of course," Bruce said quietly. "Diana and I would be honored."

"Thank you," said Jim, relieved. "I'd just like to know that if something happens to me... that she'll be taken care of. I know you would take care of her even if you weren't her godparents, but it'll make me feel better knowing it's legal and binding."

Bruce nodded heavily. "I'll have the papers drawn up."

"I'll let Barb know. And thanks, Bruce. You don't know how much this means to me... How much it puts my mind at rest."

"I have a daughter, too," said Bruce grimly. "Trust me, I know."

Another pause. And Jim reached out and shook the Dark Knight's hand.

"Thank you, Bruce."

"You don't have to thank me," said Bruce quietly.

"Yes," said Jim. "I think I do." He turned, glanced at his phone when it started buzzing on the table. "Have you - " But when he turned back to Batman, the room was empty.

Jim shook his head. "Still don't get how he does that," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Cassandra Cain**

* * *

Cass waited on an adjacent building as Mom and Dad sneaked into a mob hideout to either question the men inside, or hopefully find Zucco. While Cass despised waiting, she knew the value of patience, and she would not disobey her father again. After a few moments of quiet, she heard a shout followed by blaring gunfire. Tensing, she waited, crouching, ready to spring into action. A moment later, a man flew out the back door, gasping and shaking, and sprinted down the alley.

Dropping down from the sky, Cass tackled the man to the ground, rendering him unconscious with one hand to his neck. But she heard a noise behind her, whirled around -

A crowbar missed her face by inches as she ducked and rolled over. Another man - she'd missed him! She bit her tongue as the second man took off down the alley and turned the corner. Cass jumped to her feet, raced after him, fired her grapple gun into the air, and swung up, pushing herself off a wall and surging forward. She stared down at the adjacent alley, only to realize with startled frustration that she'd lost her target. The man had disappeared. She alighted on an apartment railing in the dark, narrow alley, and mentally kicked herself.

"Psst," someone hissed.

Cass turned sharply, stared across the narrow, quiet alley. It was a boy looking out of a dark window. He looked around her age, maybe a year or two older. He pointed down the alley.

"He went that way," he whispered across the alley.

Cass stared at him, then looked down the street. She nodded, hesitated, and gave him a small wave, taking off down the alley.

The boy waved back, watching her go.

Only a few minutes later, Cass spotted the man still running. He finally halted, looked around frantically, and made another call.

"We were ambushed!" he snapped. "It was the Bat and the Amazon bitch! What? Look, you rat, I know what I saw! She was deflecting bullets, damn it! The rumors are all true!" A pause. "Yeah, well, then get the hell over here! They got another one with 'em now, a Batgirl!"

Cass resisted rolling her eyes. These guys were so stupid. Dangerous and stupid.

She was about to throw a batarang at his head, when he kept talking.

"No! You ask Zucco how the hell he wants to deal with this. What? Maroni? He what?" Another pause. Then, he laughed. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me. You think a couple of bullets are gonna take out those two? I barely escaped with my life. Now, are you comin' to get me or not?"

Cass tensed. What was the man talking about? Whatever it was, it had to be important. She whipped a batarang down at his head; and when it sang into the back of his head, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Cass jumped down, picked up the phone.

"Jonny? Jonny, you there? Jonny, pick up!" another voice shouted. The voice cursed and hung up.

Cass slipped the phone into her belt and slipped a steel cable around the man's foot after tying him up. Dragging him back down the alley, she glanced up and saw the boy peering out of his dark window, searching for something. Her, she realized. He was waiting for her. When the sound of the man's body dragging on the ground alerted the boy, he strained to see through the dark. Then, the boy's eyes locked on Cass.

"You got him?" whispered the boy.

Cass tugged at the man.

The boy grinned. "Sweet."

Cass waved and shot her grapple gun into the air, hauling the man up with her. The boy waved back, something curious shining in his green eyes.

* * *

Although we still had no direct location on Zucco, Bruce, Cass, and I were making excellent progress. The man she had taken down and hauled back to us had given us good information - on Zucco, on Maroni... And he told us that there was a possible new player. Something big was going down, and although he couldn't say when, Bruce and I knew that Maroni had upped his game. But what the game was... we still didn't know.

When we finally got back to the Cave at around five in the morning, Cass was still bouncing with excitement and eagerness. She jumped out of the Tumbler after Bruce, practically skipping beside him. She grabbed his hand, held it tightly as he first removed her mask, then went over and turned on the computer. After the screen started up, he turned down to her.

"You did good, Cass," said Bruce, pulling off his cowl and staring down at her with undeniable pride in his eyes.

Cass beamed up at him, threw her arms around his waist. He hauled her up into his arms.

"I'm proud of you, baby girl," he told her quietly.

I grinned at the pair of them. But then, I heard a noise, and startled, I whirled around and saw a flash of red in the dark. I lunged forward, snatched the fabric, and yanked the figure out from the shadows.

And Bruce and I stared down at a wide-eyed Dick Grayson.

_Told you,_ signed Cass.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_So sorry for the long delay. I've been working double-time on my latest novel._

_If you guys could pray for me... I'm waiting to hear back, once again. :) The writing process is a long one. _

_Expect more cameos coming up. And for everyone who's clamoring for Dick to become Robin... we'll get there! :) And the plot will thicken. But I really wanted to have some fun moments in this chapter before things get darker. _

_- Serena_


	7. Revelations

**Hunter's Night**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thanks so much, everyone! :) _

_So I finally finished my novel - still needs editing, but the major part is over. :) I'm REALLY excited about it. _

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT THE HUNTER'S MOON SERIES! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

Dick sat in the main computer chair, staring up at us with round eyes. It had only been a matter of time before he found out, I surmised, but Bruce was not taking the situation lightly. His face was hard, stern, and his arms were folded over his chest as he gazed down at Dick with a scrutinizing eye.

"No going back now," my fiance said grimly. "Let's talk about this."

Dick leapt to his feet. "You're the Batman and Wonder Woman! The Dark Knight and the Amazon Goddess!"

"Sit," ordered Bruce.

Dick reluctantly returned to his seat.

"Well, isn't that interesting," I said, shooting a smug grin to Bruce. "Goddess, Bruce. They call me a goddess."

He rolled his eyes. "Little do they know," he said dryly.

I socked him in the arm, and Cass let out a breathy snicker.

"You guys have the best cover," Dick breathed. His eyes widened even further. "That's why you brought me here! So you guys could protect me!"

"Partially, yes," conceded Bruce. "Zucco will never find you here."

Dick's jaw tightened. "You're going to go after him, aren't you. You're going to find him." When Bruce nodded, he jumped to his feet once more. "No. I want to be the one to get him! He killed my parents!"

"This is one reason why we didn't tell you," said Bruce darkly. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed shortly. "Dick, I don't want you to go through the same thing I did. Revenge leaves no winners. I don't want your childhood to be clouded with the same bitterness and rage that mine was."

"That's not your call to make," Dick said, his voice shaking with anger.

Bruce gazed down at him, and I saw the hesitation and conflict in his eyes. "You're right," he said finally. "But I won't let your life be tainted with revenge like mine. If we do this, we do it _my_ way. Justice, not revenge. Is that clear?" His tone brooked no opposition.

Dick nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

"And before we do this, you have to know what you're getting into. This is Gotham, Dick. The criminals out there - they don't care about hurting people. Men, women, children - it doesn't matter. In fact, some of them prefer to hurt children. Barbara Gordon... She'll never walk again." Bruce's voice was icy. "They are deadly, and they will kill you. Do you understand?"

Dick nodded again, apparently unfazed. "But you'll be teaching me, right?" When Bruce nodded, Dick added, "And you said that no one else was at your level."

"He says a lot of things," I muttered under my breath.

Bruce shot me a deadly glare.

"Honey, if there was no one here to tell you otherwise, your ego would be skyrocketing up to Olympus," I reminded him sweetly.

"Olympus, my ass," he muttered.

"Watch your language," I warned.

Dick gazed up at me in awe. "Are you really an Amazon?"

"Afraid so, hon."

"So - wait - are you like... really old? Are you immortal? Is your mom immortal? Wait - are the others - my aunts, are they Amazons, too?"

I paused. "No. No. Not anymore. Yes."

Dick's brow furrowed. "So... how did - "

"Long story," Bruce interrupted. "Complicated. Very, very complicated. Diana is not immortal, but she does come from powerful, immortal origins. The Amazons, and the Greek gods that you thought were myth... they're not. They're demi-gods, so to speak. Diana comes from the immortal race of the Amazons, but when her mother brought her here, she retained her powers, but is not immortal. The other women aren't, either, but they do have an extended lifespan. Don't try to understand it - magic is more trouble than it's worth."

"You know it," I said, smiling wryly. "Sorry, kiddo, but you've ended up in a very, very strange family."

"That's okay," Dick said, dazed. "You guys... you guys are awesome."

"Wait till you get to know us," I said. "Then see how you feel."

Dick grinned and looked around. "So when can I start training?"

Cass, sitting on top of the back of the computer chair above Dick, prodded his shoulder with her foot to get his attention.

_You have to have a name, _she signed.

"A name?" Dick said, still struggling to understand her.

"She said you have to pick out a name," I explained.

"Oh." Dick thought about it for a moment. "Robin," he said finally.

"Like Robin Hood?" I asked curiously.

"Um, sort of." Dick's eyes grew dark, and I realized that was not at all what he'd meant. It meant something else, something personal.

"All right," I said, thinking it best not to pry. "Robin it is."

"Can I get a hood?" asked Dick.

"No," said Bruce, moving around him to the computer screen. "Hoods can be used against you. You can have a cape, but no hood."

Dick made a face but nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

_I want to be Robin Hood, _signed Cass. _You can be little John._

Dick scowled. "I don't want to be Little John. You can be..."

_If you say Maid Marian, I will punch you._

"Cass!" I chided. "Don't hit your brother."

"I was going to say Will Scarlet," said Dick. "Not Maid Marian. FYI."

Cass shrugged. _I'm hungry, _she announced, hopping off the chair with ease. _Maybe Gramps can make some pancakes._

"It's four in the morning, Cass," I reminded her. A pause, then, "You know what - I'm hungry, too. I'll make you some." And as I walked, I changed into my regular clothes and glanced over my shoulder. "You guys want some?"

"No thanks," Bruce said, focused on the computer.

"Dick?"

"In a second," Dick said, still slightly dazed.

"All right. You two stay out of trouble down here." I entered the elevator with Cass and picked her up, hugging her tightly. "You did good, sweetie," I told her softly in Themysciran, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Good work. I'm proud of you."

Cass managed a small smile and hugged me back. _Thank you, Mom. I had some help with the guy back there. _

"Help?" I said, surprised. "From whom?"

Cass shrugged. _I don't know. Some boy._

She didn't say anything else about it, and so I let it go for then, despite my puzzlement. However, all current thoughts disappeared when we entered the kitchen only to find a startling sight. My jaw dropped, and I nearly dropped Cass.

"Mom? Alfred?" I stared at the two of them, calmly eating English muffins and drinking tea. But they looked... like hell. Dirty, covered in bruises, blood... "What happened to _you?_" I demanded.

Mom sipped her tea, unfazed. "Nothing, honey."

"Just a little night out," said Alfred, spreading some jam on his muffin. "Nothing serious, my dear."

Cass and I looked at each other. I sighed, defeated, and shook my head.

"Oh, good grief."

* * *

Despite my lack of sleep that following day, I knew that Bruce was equally, if not more exhausted than I. I decided to surprise him at lunch, get him some more coffee, catch up. With four Amazons in the house, and now three kids, including Barbara, the house had gotten more hectic than I would've ever anticipated. Not that I was complaining... but Bruce and I needed some time to ourselves. So far our only conversations had pretty much related to the kids or something work-related, mostly Zucco and Maroni.

And there was Harvey Dent. I still was on the fence about him. I decided to ask Bruce if we could invite Harvey to dinner or lunch sometime soon, see if we couldn't figure him out. So far the man's record had been clean... But

And then there was his assistant, Dinah Lance. I'd done some digging on her, and she was an impressive young woman. Around my age, from a good family background. She could be an ally, and, I hoped, maybe a friend in the long run.

My mind was running so fast I hardly had time to even think about the fact that Bruce and I had not even thought about when to set a date for our wedding. Distracted, I entered the living room to find Artemis sharpening her sword.

"Artemis," I said suddenly. "I've been thinking."

"Never a good thing," she replied dryly.

I gave her a look. "I've been thinking... We have so many other friends in this network of ours. You, the Unspoken, Helena... and I keep meeting others. I've been thinking... With you here, with all of your abilities.. I might want to start a new group. A separate group, one that could handle other problems that Bruce and I can't get to if we're in the middle of something. I want to start a network, really."

"All women?"

"I guess, yes." I hadn't really thought about it like that.

"Good," she said. "Men just get in the way." She sharpened her sword again.

"All rightie then," I said dryly. I hesitated, then added, "So I guess I was just imagining you you eying Jim Gordon at dinner the other night..."

The scraping of steel halted, and the look she gave me would've scared Ares himself into hiding.

"You _were _just imagining," she said, her voice frigid.

I grinned. "I'm sure."

"Diana -"

"Hey," I said, "Look. I know you're not a huge fan of... Man's World, if you want to keep calling it - but you're here now. And there are guys here. And you have to learn how to deal with it. And Jim Gordon is one of the best men I know. I trust him with my life, with my children's lives. You should trust him, too."

"Trust is earned," said Artemis shortly.

"He has earned it," I replied. "Again and again. If he hasn't proven himself..."

"Men are inconstant and liars," said Artemis. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you mentioned his wife left him."

"That was on her," I argued. "She was the inconstant one. Although..." I sighed. "Sometimes it's not anyone's fault. She couldn't handle Gotham, but who could blame her? And Jim is tied to this city - we all know he'll never leave it. Like Bruce, he's rooted in this city now. So don't go judging him. Get to know him first. He's been there for us from the beginning. Just... give him a chance. Not every man is Ares."

Artemis glared viciously at me and sharpened her sword with more ferocity. I rolled my eyes at her ridiculously stubborn behavior and walked away.

"You like him," I sang out as I left. "Admit it!"

The only response I got was a louder noise of sword sharpening against steel, and a vicious string of Themysciran curses directed at me.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH, ARTEMIS!" Mom roared from down the hall.

I grinned and went to get my keys.

* * *

After I grabbed some lunch for the both of us, I stopped in Starbucks to get some coffees. As I waited in line, I heard a voice from behind calling my name. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw it was the assistant D.A., Dinah Lance. I smiled and turned fully around to face her.

"Hi!" I greeted. "Dinah, right?"

"Yes," Dinah replied with a smile. "Nice to see you again."

"You, too. Lunchtime pickup?" I said, motioning to the menu.

Dinah nodded, chagrined. "I can't go a couple hours without coffee. It's pretty sad, actually. How about you?"

"I can't live without my white mocha," I said frankly. "I was just on my way to meet Bruce for lunch."

"Very nice. I'm picking something up for a few people in my office. Sadly I'm the only one who drinks coffee black. Harvey - Mr. Dent - likes his coffee with extra cream and sugar." She made a face. "I don't know how he can drink that."

I laughed. "Not a huge fan of cream myself." A pause, then, "How long have you been working with Harvey?"

"Just a few weeks now. It's been crazy," she admitted. "I knew it would be rough, but this... I didn't expect it. Not that I'm complaining. I much prefer working hard to having nothing to do. If I'm not doing something productive, I go crazy. But this... well, this is Gotham." She shrugged, smiled. "But it's good. We're making progress, so... That feels good."

"Couldn't agree more. Thank you for what you're doing," I told her. "Hopefully with people like you, we'll be able to get this city to where it needs to be."

"Exactly," Dinah agreed. "It's not going to be easy to say the least, but if we just stand by and do nothing, Gotham will just sink deeper and deeper into a pit of chaos and crime. My dad worked very hard to ensure our streets were safe. He's gone, but I'm not, and I want to continue the work he started - the work he dedicated his life to. That's one thing I can say about Harvey Dent - he's dedicated."

I hesitated, then asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What is your honest opinion of Harvey Dent? What do you think of him?"

Dinah thought about it for a moment. "He's passionate," she said. "He's dedicated to Gotham's justice system. Now that the former commissioner Loeb is finally in jail, Mr. Dent is even more determined to bring Gotham up to the level of, say, Metropolis. He wants to get criminals off the streets and either in jail or Arkham."

"He's a good man, then?"

Dinah paused. "Yes. I think so, yes." She shot me a small smile. "I'm guessing this inquest is because of your fiance?"

"What?"

"Your fiance? Bruce Wayne? You were thinking about giving Harvey a donation, possibly?"

I blinked. "Oh, yes. Well... yes. We'll see."

"See about what?" another voice chirped in.

Dinah and I turned to see Helena coming up to us. I grinned and hugged her quickly.

"You look nice. On lunch break?"

"Absolutely." Helena pulled back. "You look exhausted."

"Thanks," I said dryly. "Well, I am. Late night. Work. You know how it is."

"Indeed I do," said Helena. She glanced at Dinah. "Who's this?"

"Dinah Lance," answered Dinah, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, sure," replied Helena, shaking it shortly. "Listen, Di - I need to talk to you for a minute. 'Scuse us," she said to Dinah, and pulled me out of Starbucks.

"Bye, Dinah!" I called, waving as Helena tugged me onto the sidewalk. I saw her with a confused frown, waving back. Whirling, I jerked away from Helena's hold. "What was that?" I hissed, nudging her.

"What?" Helena retorted.

"You were so rude to her. She's really nice - what's your problem?"

"My problem? I don't have a problem - I just don't waste my time on completely useless people, especially stupid blonde chicks in stupid little pencil skirts who think they can try and _fix_ Gotham's justice system by flirting with it."

I stared at her. "Wow, that's harsh."

"But true." Helena shrugged. "I have enough problems as it is. She works for Dent, probably a lot more than just as his secretary or whatever - and I'm not sure I care for Dent. You shouldn't be cozying up to the D.A."

I just shook my head, flabbergasted. "She's a nice woman, El. She's got a good head on her shoulders - and I still haven't made up my mind about Dent."

"Look," hissed Helena under her breath. She pulled me aside and gripped my arm tightly. "Di, you can't afford to be making friends right out. You have to keep the circle small. Very small."

"Helena -"

"Listen to me, Diana. Last night I was out on patrol. There's been whispers around Little Italy. Talk about Maroni, Zucco... They're scared, Diana. And men like that are dangerous when they're scared."

"What are you saying?"

Helena lowered her voice even more. "Diana, I think something's going down. I don't know what, or when, or who's really behind it. But you and Bruce need to watch your backs. Maroni is a cornered rat, and cornered rats bite. You need to be extra careful. If he's working with that guy from before -"

I tensed. "No. Ra's is halfway around the world being interrogated by the Israeli police. He won't be going anywhere for a long time, thanks to Bruce."

"Well, then it's someone else. Bane, maybe. Who knows. But all I'm saying is... you need to be careful. I'll do some more digging, see if my cousin can get me more information. I'll use what connections I have to the mafia. And look, I know I'm talking to you. But even you're not invincible... and now, you have kids. A big family. Making friends with people in the D.A. is not something you can afford right now. Who knows if we can trust them? They certainly haven't been trustworthy in the past. Vic was telling me -"

"Vic?"

"Shut up. He was saying that Dent's record is clean so far, but he hasn't finished digging. He doesn't trust him."

I threw my hands up. "Sage doesn't trust anyone. He's a paranoi - wait, _Vic, _Helena? _Vic? _When did this happen?" I demanded.

"It didn't happen," Helena argued stiffly. "Nothing happened. Whatever. Just be careful, all right?"

I nodded, somber. "All right. Thanks for the head's up, El. Be careful yourself."

"You know me." Helena hugged me quickly and strode away, shooting me a loose salute. "Enjoy your lunch with your billionaire boyfriend!"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and watched her go with a troubled mind. If what she said was true... if Maroni was trying to pull something even more horrifying than letting Zucco murder the Grayson family just over protection money... Bruce and I would have to squash this right away. Before things got bad.

This was Gotham. Things never got _bad. _They got _really_ bad.

* * *

**Bruce Wayne**

* * *

Bruce sat in his office, investigating ideas for a new vehicle he desperately wanted - a jet of some kind. Although Diana had flying power, he, however, was not so lucky. And he wouldn't just let her carry him around all the time. No, he needed something light, fast, and easy to maneuver in a dense city.

A knock on his door, and Lucius Fox entered.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne," said the older man with a smile. "How are we this afternoon?"

"Not too bad." Bruce hid a wince as he stretched one of his sore, bruised arms. "Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Here are the quarterly reports you wanted. Also... I have a few other things you might want to check out."

Bruce hid a smirk. "Any of them involving aerodynamics?"

"Could be," said Lucius.

Bruce started to answer, but his phone buzzed. It was Diana texting him, letting him know that she was heading into the city and wanted to grab lunch. He smirked. She would like to see this.

"Maybe your lovely fiancee would like to stop in and see it as well?" said Lucius shrewdly.

Bruce grinned. "I think she would. She'll be here in five minutes."

"I'll be in my office, Mr. Wayne." Lucius smiled knowingly and left the room.

Bruce texted Diana back and looked over the reports. Wayne Enterprises was booming, and thanks to Mr. Fox's stellar management, their revenues would continue to rise, and he could expand the company even further.

Satisfied with the news, Bruce stretched his neck. However, he heard a loud voice from the other side of the door. Frowning, he rose to his feet -

And a red-haired woman threw open the door and stormed into the room. She was dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a tight blouse that revealed a generous amount of her chest, including a lacy black push-up bra.

Bruce held back a groan.

"Mr. Wayne!" said his assistant, flustered, "I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't get her to -"

"Oh, save it," snapped Vicki Vale, tossing her head of red hair. "I want to speak to you, Mr. Wayne, and I'm not waiting any longer."

"It's all right, Renee," said Bruce. "I'll handle this."

Renee shot Vicki a dirty look and shut the door.

"Mr. Wayne," said Vicki Vale, sauntering into the room. "I think it's about time we had that interview."

Bruce really wished he could just shoot a tranquilizer dart into her neck. "Miss Vale, I'm afraid I can't talk right now. I'm just about to meet with Mr. Fox -"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for a very long time now, Mr. Wayne," said Vicki, blocking his path with a sultry smile. "I think Mr. Fox can wait a few minutes. Or more." Her gaze raked over him.

Bruce's eyes narrowed, but he forced a smile. "Set up an appointment, Miss Vale - " And he tried to go past her.

One red-nailed hand pressed against his chest. Her nails were sharp.

"I've tried that, with no such luck. They say you're unavailable for... months, I think. And I'm a journalist... and my readers want answers."

"Miss Vale -"

"Vicki."

"Miss Vale," repeated Bruce, removing her hand from his chest, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have an appointment I can't miss."

"Your appointment can wait," insisted Vicki. "Just a few minutes of your time, Bruce. That's all I ask." She smiled up at him through thick, clearly fake lashes. "And I promise... I don't bite... not unless you want me to."

Bruce really had to work hard to resist karate-chopping her neck. "I'm afraid a few minutes is more than I can spare. Excuse me."

"I'm not leaving until I get my interview, Mr. Wayne," warned Vicki. "You may weasel your way out of one-night-stands, but you won't do the same with me."

"Then I'll have to call security," said Bruce easily. "Have a nice day, Miss Vale."

Vicki grabbed his arm, turned him back to her, and pressed her chest against his. "Not so fast, Mr. Wayne," she breathed, her perfume nearly suffocating him. And before he could move, she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

I had fully intended on surprising Bruce a few minutes early in his office. Passing Mr. Fox in the hall, he gave me a warm smile and told me I'd find Bruce waiting, along with some new schematics for a vehicle Bruce had been wanting for a while now - a jet of some kind. Bruce's secretary was at lunch, and Bruce's door was ajar. I heard a familiar voice along with Bruce's - but the other voice was not one I'd expected to hear.

I leaned my head towards the door and listened in with my Amazonian hearing.

.."Not leaving until I get my interview, Mr. Wayne," breathed a woman. "You may weasel your way out of one-night stands, but you won't do the same with me."

"Then I'll call security," Bruce's voice replied, calm with a slight edge. "Have a nice day, Miss Vale." His voice brooked no argument.

I raised an eyebrow. Vale - as in Vicki Vale. Reporter. Stalker, more like.

"Not so fast, Mr. Wayne," Vicki replied, her voice breathy -

And then came silence.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside to see Vicki Vale plastered against Bruce, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips locked onto his. His eyes were wide, and he pushed her away instantly as gently but firmly as he possibly could, detaching her arms from around his neck. He suddenly scowled, glaring at her with dark, intent eyes, and she stepped back, startled by his sudden change in behavior. Bruce opened his mouth to speak, when his eyes suddenly latched onto me. His eyes widened.

"Diana," he said, his voice strained.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh at his horrified expression or just up and sucker-punch Vick Vale in the face. I settled for neither - for now. My lips thinned, I walked right up to them and placed the bag of lunch on Bruce's desk.

"Got you lunch, love," I said smoothly, as if I hadn't just seen my fiance being kissed by another woman - a scantily-clad woman, for that matter. "Chicken salad, extra chicken. Low carb dressing." And I leaned up and wiped Vicki's deep red lipstick off his lips with my hand. "Not a good shade on you, honey," I said with a small smile, and pressed a warm but soft kiss to his lips. I could almost feel him deflate with relief.

Hearing a gasp and a squawk, I turned to face the woman in question. "Vicki Vale, right? I've read your stuff. Can't say I like it. You might want to take a page from Lois Lane's book - I hear she's going to get a Pulitzer for her latest piece. She likes to tackle the real issues... Not go stalking and sexually harassing honest businessmen. Engaged businessmen."

"Engaged?" squeaked Vicki Vale. "Bruce is not engaged!"

I flashed her the ring. "Sorry, crazy lady. He definitely is. I'd leave if I were you. Before you humiliate yourself even more. And before I punch you in the nose. Although, I'm sure it wouldn't make much of a difference, seeing as how I'm sure it's had more plastic surgery than Joan Rivers."

Vicki gaped.

"Out!" I snarled, stepping towards her. "Now!"

Vicki stumbled, muttering under breath, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Bruce sighed and furiously wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "That woman is crazy. Certifiably insane. I wonder if I could have her committed to Arkham."

"Now, baby," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Be nice. I don't think that'd be fair to the other inmates."

Bruce smirked, but quickly gave me an apologetic look. "Di -"

"Don't, Bruce. I heard the whole thing. She's a psycho."

"I know. I would've liked to see you deck her, though," he said thoughtfully.

I shrugged. "I'm sure she'll give me plenty of chances. Now no more talking about her, and no more talking about Arkham or anything work related."

"Agreed," Bruce breathed, leaning down to kiss me deeply.

I angled my head as the kiss deepened, and I was ready to melt into him -

"Oh, crap." I pulled back, and Bruce's eyes narrowed. "No, not you. I just remembered - I know I said no talking about work, but I just ran into Helena, and -"

"Princess." Bruce's hands ran up and down my back. "Slow down. Talk."

I let out a breath. "She told me that something's going on with Maroni. Something bad. She's not sure what, but she told us we need to be careful."

"All right, we'll work on it." He leaned in again, pressed his lips to mine, and then pulled back, hesitating. "On that note, Lucius just sent me the schematics for the new aircraft we've been working on, which will make it easier for us to track overhead -"

"Oh! Where? Up on your computer?" I glanced over his shoulder at his desktop.

"You want to see?"

I bit my lip, hesitated. "Yeah."

We were hopeless, the both of us. We spent the next hour looking over the new aircraft - the Bat, as Bruce had decided to call it. After I finished eating, I sat on his desk, cross-legged, analyzing reports from Little Italy and DNA samples - anything that could help lead us to Zucco and Maroni, who had completely fallen off the grid.

"Dick's eager," said Bruce after a moment of silence. "But he's almost too eager. I'm afraid he'll be rash and do something stupid in the field."

"Give him time," I said. "He's just a kid."

"A kid with no training and two dead parents," said Bruce grimly, leaning back in his chair. "Recipe for disaster."

"I don't think so. He's a smart kid. He'll listen to you. You just need to take the initiative and be there for him," I urged. "Like you were there for Cass."

"Cass is... different," he said awkwardly.

I frowned. "How so?"

"She's a fighter. She has a different spirit. Dick... Given the circumstances, I would say that he might turn out like me, but I don't think he will. He's wired differently. He's got a completely different view of things. He's more trusting than I am, for one. And I'm just afraid it'll get him hurt."

"Not if he has the proper training," I said. "He only just started." I slipped off his desk. "Speaking of which, I should probably head back. I have to pick up Barbara on my way out."

Bruce rose to his feet, slipped his arms around me. "I'll see you at home," he said, his voice low. He leaned down to kiss me -

There was a low whistle, and Bruce and I turned to see a man standing in the doorway. The man was tall, fit, and wore a suit very well. His fox-red hair was slicked back, but a few strands had fallen near his intelligent hazel eyes. He looked vastly amused.

"I did knock," he said, motioning to the door.

Bruce threw him a small, thin smile. "I'm sure." He stepped away slightly but retained a hand on my back. "Didn't think you'd actually make it by here."

"It's been a while since I've been here," said the man, coming up to us. "Place has changed quite a bit." His gaze turned to me for a long moment before he looked back at Bruce. "And we never did get those beers. Had the afternoon off, and although I'm neck deep in charts... Thought I'd ignore those for a while and play hooky."

"Wish I could," said Bruce. "But I'm afraid I won't be able to get out of a meeting this afternoon."

"Meeting," the man said with a wink. "Right." He flashed me a knowing smile.

I raised an eyebrow, folded my arms across my chest. "I don't think we've met. I'm Diana, Bruce's fiancee."

The man flashed me a smile and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Di. I'm Tom - or Tommy, as I used to go by. Tommy Elliot."

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Heading back to college, fun times. I'll keep you guys updated on the novel business. Editing time! I do like to step away from my work for a bit and come back to it. Gives me time to think. _

_I probably won't be able to update as often as I'd like - I'm an illustration major and taking all studio classes this semester... so it's going to be a lot of work. But I will do my best! We're getting to the good stuff. :)_

_- Serena_


	8. Targets

**Hunter's Night**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Thank you all SO incredibly much. You have no idea how much your words mean to me. _

_Also, head on over to my Facebook page - I've just done a quick sketch of Cass Cain. :) She's portrayed at the age as she is in this series - about eight._

**Follow me on:**

_**FACEBOOK** - **Facebook/serenakenobi** - **Get updates on the Hunter's Moon series!**! And please stop by to ask me anything or to say hi! I love talking with all of you! :) We're an awesome community. And check out Hunter's Moon fanart - including the full-size BM/WW cover for this story! - LOTS OF BM/WW art! :) And more planned.  
_

_**- ALSO FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK TO GET MORE UPDATES ABOUT THE HUNTER'S MOON SERIES! **And **ASK** me anything you like about the story - i.e. characters, plot, DC character cameos, etc. Lots of great stuff.**  
**_

_**DEVIANTART - **serena-kenobi . deviantart . com  
_

_**TUMBLR** - serenakenobi . tumblr . com_

_**TWITTER** - serenakenobi_

* * *

I studied the man for a minute before returning the handshake. It was a firm, steady hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Tom. Bruce hasn't mentioned you before..." I glanced to my fiance, who shrugged, slightly chagrined.

But Tom - Tommy - just laughed. "Thanks, Bruce," he joked. "Well, no worries. Ran into him the other day, and he failed to mention that he had such a stunning and charming fiancee."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bruce tense.

My eyes narrowed. "Save it, Mr. Elliot. I don't think you have any call to say that I'm charming or stunning, considering we've just met and you probably don't want to offend Bruce."

"Touche," Tom said, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Bruce, you've picked one hell of a woman. And I should add, Diana, that you've picked one hell of a man to marry. You know about his reputation, I'm sure?"

I just smiled. "Did you really come here just to talk about Bruce's reputation, Mr. Elliot?"

Tom grinned again. "Absolutely. Actually, I do have the afternoon free, so to speak. How about those beers, Bruce?" He glanced at me. "If you'd like to come, offer's open."

It was an interesting offer, considering neither Bruce nor I drank alcohol.

"I'll do you one better," said Bruce, coming alongside me. "I've got a private lounge just through that door. I'll have my staff get us whatever we want, and we can catch up. How does that sound?"

I knew exactly where Bruce was going. He could have his staff give him non-alcoholic drinks while keeping up a pretense. And while Bruce had few actual friends, those friends were, in general, excellent people. I was curious to know just how far Tom and Bruce went back. Bruce rarely brought up his childhood from before he met me unless I asked him specific questions, so any friends or acquaintances of his from his earlier childhood intrigued me.

Tom nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Sounds good to me," he said easily. As we followed Bruce through a door into an adjoining room with couches, lounge chairs, and a fireplace with a huge flatscreen TV, Tommy's phone buzzed. He muttered under his breath, shook his head, and quickly fired off a text. "Sorry," he apologized, taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs, his back to the wall of windows.

Bruce and I took seats in the couch across from him, facing out towards the cityscape. Bruce slipped his arm around the back of the couch, loosely around my shoulders, and called his secretary to order some drinks. Then, he leaned back lazily, his fingers playing with the strands of short auburn hair at my neck. I shivered, and cast him a sideways glance. It never failed to amaze me how he could so easily slip into his party-boy persona. His entire pose was completely relaxed, unwound, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

If only the rest of the world knew the sheer power lurking beneath those seemingly lazy blue eyes.

"So, Tommy," said my fiance, "How's it been being back in Gotham?"

Tommy leaned forward. "Killer, Bruce. Fantastic. The hospital's been great. It feels good to be back the grind of Gotham, don't you agree?"

Bruce nodded, but his brow was furrowed slightly. "I do. I'm honestly surprised you came back here... I would've thought..."

"Because of my mom?" Tom smiled faintly, and glanced at me. "Bit of a filler - my mom died several years ago. Cancer."

Instantly I stiffened, and Bruce took my hand in his. "I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head a bit. "My mom had cancer too. I'm sorry about your mom."

Tom smiled, nodding. "Thanks. Your mom - she doing all right?"

I nodded. "Yes, she's been cancer-free for a while now. The doctors are very optimistic."

"Good," said Tom firmly. "If she ever needs anything, have her come see me. I'm a decent doctor, if I do say so myself." He flashed another grin.

"Thank you," I said, unable to keep flashbacks from the hospital and Mom lying pale in a stark bed out of my memory. "I appreciate it." I cleared my throat, and Bruce squeezed my hand lightly. I noticed Tom glancing quickly at our joined hands before he turned his attention to his drink. "So, Tom. How far do you and Bruce go back?"

"A while," said Tom, grinning. "Right, Bruce?"

"Years and years," said Bruce dryly. "Our parents were friends; we used to play together. Chess was our favorite game. We'll have to play another round, Tom. I'd also be interested to see how you do against Diana here."

Tom looked at me, intrigued. "You play?"

I nodded. "I play a mean game of chess, if I do say so myself."

Tom laughed. "Well, so far, Bruce hasn't beat me yet. We'll have to get out the board sometime."

"Are you sure you weren't a tactician in a previous life, Tom?" Bruce said with an easy grin.

"'We are what we repeatedly do,'" Tom said, his lips twisting in a strange half-smile. It was almost bitter.

"Aristotle," Bruce and I said together.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Smart woman you got here, Bruce. Might just have to steal her away for myself."

Bruce just smirked. "You haven't seen her mean right hook."

Tom's eyes glittered as he let out a bark of laughter. "I think I'll stay clear of any violence if I possibly can. I do have a somewhat important job. And I'm sure Diana's got more than a mean hook on me." He smiled, and I relaxed. He wasn't serious. I had to admit his laugh was warm, and his tone entirely joking, without any lecherous intent. His eyes were intelligent, sizing me up to see if I were as intelligent as he. He was thinking like a chess player, a smart man.

This was the kind of man I could actually have a decent conversation with.

"So your parents were friends?" I said, curious.

Tom nodded. "Yeah, my dad emulated Bruce's father. Thomas Wayne was not a man to be taken lightly. He was smart. Sadly," he added, swirling his drink around, "My dad died in a car accident. My mother almost died, too..." And his voice grew very odd. "But Bruce's father performed an emergency surgery on her, and pulled her from the brink of death. If it hadn't been for him... she would've died, too."

"Good thing he was there," said Bruce. "That was a horrible accident."

"Yeah," said Tom, his voice strange and bleak, staring down into his drink. "Bad accident."

It seemed as though his story was similarly tragic to Bruce's childhood. Lost both of his parents, but in spite of it all, had turned out all right. However, with a past like that, how could anyone turn out halfway normal? Not be overwhelmed with grief, as Bruce had? I tried to scrutinize Tom's expression, and indeed it did carry a heavy tone of dark moodiness. I didn't see how anyone could get over their parents' deaths. I never would be able to. I wonder how Tom was coping with it, even years later. Maybe he put all of his energy into his work, as Bruce did.

The next few seconds happened so quickly, it was nearly a blur. I saw a flash of silver in the sunlight, coming from one of the buildings facing us in the window; and I tensed, my hand gripping Bruce's tightly, as a warning -

Bruce glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly his eyes widened as they locked onto my forehead -

"GET DOWN!" Bruce roared, shoving me to the ground.

The windows exploded into us, and shots rang out through the room.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

* * *

"I told you it was on the other side of the Caspian Sea, Artemis."

"That makes no difference. Maps can lie."

"They have technology to see from space, my friend. It's not a lie."

"I know the ground, Philomena!" snarled Artemis. "Or have you forgotten the Battle of the Seven Heads? I was there, I remember it as though it were yesterday. This map is wrong."

"It's not. Your memory is clouded with blood," Philomena argued.

Dick sat in between the two Amazons on the living room couch, glancing back and forth as he tried to finish his geography homework with little success. Everything had been going fine until he'd asked Philomena to help quiz him on the eastern European countries. Once Artemis had arrived, it'd all gone downhill from there, and the two had been bickering and recounting their battles for the past hour. It was all so fascinating, however, that he didn't even care.

"Books," snapped Artemis, rising to her feet. "A waste of time. We should be training! The danger in this city is ever present. Young Richard, clothe yourself properly and meet me outside. I'm going to show you how a real warrior trains." And with a toss of her long red hair, she stalked out of the room.

Dick glanced up at Philomena; he had to admit that the red cloth she wore over her eyes unnerved him a little. She was blind, that much he knew. But it was more than that... She seemed to know and see better than most people.

"She's serious, right?"

Philomena smiled faintly. "I'm afraid so. You should probably change, Dick. I'll meet you outside." And she rose to her feet, adjusted the cloth over her eyes, and reached down and gently pulled at a small wooden necklace hanging around her neck.

"What's that?" asked Dick.

"It's an owl," said Philomena. "Carved for me by a close friend during one of the wars. Athena's symbol - for luck and wisdom." She smiled wryly. "You have noticed my blindness, I presume.

Dick hesitated as he jumped up off the couch. "Um..."

"A sword swipe across the eyes," explained Philomena. "I have Phillipus, the captain of the guard, to thank for this. But just because my eyes no longer work does not mean I can't see, Richard. I see in other ways. My senses have been compensating. And I believe had I not been wearing this necklace at the time... I may have been killed. Or so I like to believe," she added. "Superstitious, I know."

"But you can still fight?"

"Of course," said Philomena. "If you put on your training gear, I will show you."

Dick had to see this. "On it!" And he bolted up to his room and threw on his under armor and pads.

However, an hour later, he was lying on the ground after being knocked off his feet by another of Artemis's blows.

Dick wiped his brow and let out a long breath of air. "Dude... you're tough," he groaned.

Artemis glared down at him sternly. "War does not wait for you to regain your breath!" she warned, and swung down at him again. He ducked out of the way, somersaulting into a ready position, and had to dodge again to avoid another blow from her staff.

"Artemis, take a little easier on the boy," Philomena urged. "He is young and has had next to no training."

"No," grunted Dick, spinning around to face them. "Don't take it easy on me. I have to learn this."

Philomena and Artemis exchanged glances; and Artemis grinned wickedly.

"Well, in that case," said Philomena; and together she and Artemis launched themselves at Dick.

Dick's eyes widened. "I TAKE IT BACK!" he yelped.

* * *

They carried on for another hour before Artemis finally let him rest. He flopped onto the ground with a groan, and she took a seat to sharpen her sword. Curious, Dick sat up and watched her. Philomena leaned against a tree and pulled out a Braille book. Her expression was troubled, and Dick noticed her head tilting offward, as if she were lost in thought. She'd always been more quiet than the other Amazons, and lately even more so.

"So..." Dick paused. "You guys are really Amazons, aren't you? Like... real Amazons?"

Artemis sharpened her sword one more time. "I thought Diana had already told you this."

"Yeah, well... she did. I just... How old are you?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Age was of no consequence on Themyscira, young Richard. We lived on the island, untouched by age, for thousands of years. Over three, if you must know."

Dick's jaw dropped. "You're over three thousand years old?"

"I suppose so. I haven't given it much thought." Artemis slid the tool over her sword again. "As I will likely age here... I suppose I should start to keep count. I was twenty-eight when we arrived on Themyscira. I shall now have to count the years once again."

"We can throw you a birthday party!" Dick suggested with a grin, his energy coming back to him in excitement. "Diana said that we're going to have a party for both her and Cass, since they didn't celebrate their birthdays this year yet. What kind of cake do you like?"

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "I will not partake of Duncan Hines's food products again."

Dick laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw her dark glare. "Okay. How about Betty Crocker?"

"A woman?" Artemis thought it over. "Very well. I shall try. But why do you need a cake?"

Dick's jaw dropped again. "You guys have never had a birthday cake?"

"No."

"Dude, that's so wrong." Dick rubbed his sore shoulder and sighed, looking around. "I wish I could at least go to the store. But I can't."

Philomena's attention turned to him. "You are unhappy here?"

"No," muttered Dick, picking at the grass. "I just wanna get out there. I want to find Zucco and make him pay. I don't want to be hiding out here anymore. I want to see stuff, do stuff. It sucks having to be in like a witness protection program. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I just want to be able to go places without worrying someone's out there trying to find me... and kill me."

Artemis snorted. "If that is how you feel, do not become the next member of the 'Bat-clan,' young Richard."

"Bat-clan?" echoed Dick.

"Indeed. Listen well, Richard," Artemis warned him. "Bruce and Diana, and now Cassandra - they go out there each night knowing it could be their last. They have so many enemies it's hard to even put together a list. You weren't here some months ago..." Her jaw tightened.

"Yeah... Diana doesn't really talk about it," said Dick. "What happened?"

"The enemies came here. They overpowered us... and Bruce nearly died as a result. It is why your foster parents continue to train, and train hard each night. We must remain vigilant, Richard. Even I have enemies. And now that I and the others are living here, associated with your foster parents... We must always be on guard. We swore that we would protect this family, and I have no intention of breaking that promise. Diana is the true heir and ruler of the Amazons. And as much as I dislike the fact that she has... bonded herself to a man... I must admit that they do make good partners," conceded Artemis stiffly.

Philomena grinned, and Artemis suddenly glared at her.

"One word, Philomena," bellowed the red-haired warrior. "And you will regret it."

Philomena shrugged. "I didn't say anything." She rose to her feet, stretched, and put her hands on her hips. "Bruce and Diana wear disguises when they're in public," she said suddenly. "Bruce wears a mask, and Diana glasses and a wig. Perhaps, until Zucco is caught, you can do the same, Richard."

Dick's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"I'm sure we could find something to disguise you," said Philomena. "And as no one knows that you're here... and as most people don't know that even we are here... If you went out with us, not only would you be protected, but you would be in complete disguise. I don't see why Alkyone wouldn't let us take you out today."

"Really? You would take me into the city?"

Philomena nodded. "I'll ask Alkyone."

Dick bolted back into the house, hoping that the older Amazon wouldn't shoot down the idea. Fortunately, Alkyone was pleased with the idea, and she admitted herself that Dick could not have two better bodyguards than Artemis and Philomena.

"There was a time when she was the fiercest warrior among us," said Alkyone, grinning at Artemis.

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "And still am, old woman."

"But can you navigate the maze that is Gotham City?" said Alkyone with an arched brow.

Artemis nodded. "Of course. We will conquer it."

"Oh, dear," said Alkyone dryly. "All right, then. I'm sure we have some spare wigs lying around, and I'd better get you some glasses, too." She ruffled Dick's hair. "Bruce recently helped to develop special glasses that change your eye color, so you won't have to wear contacts."

"You think Bruce and Diana will be okay if I go out?" Dick asked hopefully.

"As long as you're decently disguised... I don't see why not. I honestly don't know why we didn't think of it before... However, since we don't want anyone to know that you - even in disguise - are connected to Bruce and Diana, I think it would be better if you did go with Philomena and Artemis," said Alkyone. "No one knows who they are - they're just random citizens. No one will think twice. Just stay with these two at all times, and don't talk to anyone. I'll drive you into the city, and I'm sure you can show the ladies around."

Dick was practically leaping for joy. "So where are the wigs?"

* * *

It felt so good to be out of the house. As much as he was quickly growing to love Wayne Manor, with all of its secret passages and the kitchen that always smelled of home, Dick hadn't been anywhere else for weeks now. Alkyone, who was taking the day to have grandma-granddaughter time with Cass, dropped them off near the park. Dick scratched at his long, shaggy blonde wig, grimacing at the strange feel of it.

Artemis hit him gently upside his head. "Stop that," she ordered.

Dick shot her a dirty look. "It itches," he hissed. He adjusted his glasses and tugged at his wig again.

"Do I look like I care?" Artemis replied coolly. "If you wish to remain on this outing, don't touch it again."

Dick knew the warrior dragon lady meant business and quickly put his hands down, despite himself. "There's a really good ice cream place just a couple blocks away," he said. "Can we go?"

Artemis glanced down at the small wallet Alkyone had given her and sighed. "Very well."

Bursting with energy, Dick led the way through downtown Gotham, pointing out various landmarks and stores along the way. "And that's Target... the Apple store..."

"I fail to see how technology and fruit are related," Artemis stated sharply, staring up with scrutinizing eyes at the giant four-story store.

Dick grinned and led them down a small side, residential street. "Just down here and to the right," he said, practically skipping down the narrow, quiet street.

The three continued on in silence until they heard a loud man bellowing, and doors slamming. The next second, one of the more run-down apartment doors burst open, and a young boy came bursting out, his face screwed up in rage. He bolted towards the three of them.

"GET BACK IN HERE!" bellowed a surly voice. Up ahead, Dick saw a beer-bellied man with beady eyes and a wifebeater and dirty sweatpants glaring after the boy.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted the boy, still running, nearly reaching the three of them.

The man stumbled down the steps, barreling after the boy. "DON'T MAKE ME WHIP YOU, BOY!"

"TRY IT!" snarled the boy.

And, of course, because it was her, Artemis stepped in. She reached out a hand, grabbed the boy's collar, and picked him up with one hand. The boy gasped, clawed at her hand, and kicked out his legs.

"Put me down!" he snapped, but his eyes were wide with astonishment and fear.

"No," replied Artemis smoothly, and then turned to glare at the man. The man, who was out of breath, stumbled up to the group and was unable to hide his gape at the two women. "You. Man. What has this boy done?" demanded Artemis.

The man, who was a good head shorter than either of the women, managed to close his open mouth. "This isn't any of your business, lady," he sneered. "Gimme the boy!" He reached for him, but Artemis whipped out her leg and kicked him to the ground.

Dick gaped and exchanged looks with the other boy.

"Answer me, you pathetic piece of scum," thundered Artemis, her green eyes gleaming with rage. "What has this boy done?"

"Nothing!" shouted the boy. "I didn't do anything!"

"Artemis," said Philomena quietly, and she put a hand on her friend's arm. When Artemis turned to her, Philomena reached out and touched the boy's face gently. The boy winced, pulled back slightly, but Philomena's touch was light. Dick realized that the boy's face was covered in bruises, and blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth. Philomena gently touched his eyes, his cheeks, and then his arm.

"You're injured, young one," said the blind Amazon quietly. "Has this man done this to you?"

Silence.

"Stay the hell outta this, bitch!" roared the man, struggling to his feet. "That boy's my problem!"

Artemis kicked him down again. "Did you do this?" she snarled. "Did you injure this boy?"

"He deserved it, the whining brat!" the man rasped. "I'm calling the cops! I'll call the cops, you crazy bitch!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And you think that the _cops _will save you from_ me?_" A slow, dark, terrifying smile spread across her face. When the man paled, Artemis turned her attention back to the boy. "Boy, is this man a relation of yours?"

"Yeah," said the boy dully. "He's my foster dad."

"Perhaps we should call the authorities," suggested Philomena. "We could take you down to the nearest station, young one."

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "Have you forgotten what we were told about the Gotham police?" she hissed.

The boy glared at her. "My foster brother's a cop," he snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about." And he kicked out again. "Put me down!"

"No. Who is your brother?"

The boy shot an evil look to his foster father. "Nick Lawrence," he said. "Officer Nick Lawrence. And you wouldn't call the cops!" he spat down to the man. "You know Nick would kill you!"

"He can't do nothin'! He's my son, too!" snarled the man.

The boy struggled in Artemis's hold. "Lemme go!"

However, the next second, sirens blared. The man paled and tried to get to his feet once again, but Artemis kicked him down and turned to face the approaching police car.

"Now you done it!" shrieked the man, scrambling to get away. "Someone called the cops!"

Philomena whirled on him. "Isn't that what you wanted?" she demanded coolly.

The man started cursing and lugged himself up to his feet, away from Artemis. He tried to make a dash for his apartment, but Artemis reached out and jerked him back. The police car doors opened to reveal none other than Commissioner Gordon and Officer Lawrence. Dick had to admire Gordon's attitude: the older man didn't even do a double take when he saw Artemis; instead, he had a look of weary acceptance.

"Gordon," snapped Artemis, "What are you doing here?"

Lawrence, on the other hand, had trouble keeping his mouth closed.

"We were in the neighborhood when we got a call that two women were attacking people in the street," said Gordon, shooting Artemis a look. "Care to explain?"

"Sir," jumped in Lawrence, glancing from Artemis to the boy to the man lying on the ground, groaning, "that's my dad and my brother. Jason... " Lawrence went pale. "Jason, what happened to you?"

Artemis set the boy down, who immediately burst away from her, sullenly glaring in her direction. Artemis crossed her arms over her chest and faced Gordon with a cool expression. "There was a situation," she said shortly. "I intervened."

Gordon shook his head, but Lawrence was studying his brother's face. Lawrence's face screwed up in fury, and he stormed past Artemis to his father, still lying on the ground.

"I told you!" he snarled. "If you ever put your hand on Jason -"

"Brat deserved it!" repeated his father. "Was copping an attitude!"

"He's ten years old!" spat Lawrence. His jaw clenched. "That's it. He's staying with me, and that's final. Screw the system." He whirled around and stormed back towards the car. "Jason, get in the car. I'll come back for your stuff later. You're staying at my place - for good." He glanced at Gordon. "I'm sorry about this, sir."

"Don't be," said Gordon. "We'll take care of this. Make sure something like this doesn't happen again." Shooting a disgusted look down to Mr. Lawrence, he said, "Mr. Lawrence, I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station and answer a few questions." He nodded to Artemis. "You can go. But I would recommend," he added, "not doing this again."

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "There was a situation. I dealt with it. If you expect me not to intervene -"

"It's not about _you_," said Gordon in a low voice. He shot a quick glance down to Dick.

Artemis set her jaw. "Let's go, Philomena."

Dick started to follow Artemis down the street in the opposite direction, away from the cops, but Philomena hesitated.

"Wait," she said softly, and made her way towards Officer Lawrence and Jason. Reaching up onto her neck, she pulled off her owl necklace and placed it into Jason's hands. "For luck and wisdom, young one," she said, closing Jason's hand over the necklace.

Jason stared down at the necklace with some befuddlement. "Uh... thanks..."

"Thank you," Officer Lawrence cut in. He cleared his throat. "Thank you very much."

Philomena nodded gracefully and turned to follow the others down the street.

But as they left, Dick turned and saw Officer Lawrence's face... strangely dreamy as he stared after them. Or rather, one person in particular.

Uh-oh. Dick was only a kid, but even he knew what that look meant. Officer Lawrence had it bad.

And Philomena had no idea.

* * *

As the glass shattered around us and Bruce shoved me to the floor, I ducked down, lying flat on the ground. An alarm went off, blaring into the room, and the wind whipped through my hair. After a moment, the shots stopped, and several armed guards came bursting in, guns pointed.

"Sir! Mister Wayne!" they called.

"We're fine!" Bruce shouted, and together we got to our feet and hurried out of the room - but not before I picked up one of the stray bullets. The guards helped the three of us out into a closed-off room.

"What the hell?" breathed Tom, brushing the glass out of his red hair. He had gone pale. "Bruce, what was that?"

Bruce looked at me, his expression grim. "I don't know. But I'll find out." He reached up, brushed glass out of my hair; and his fingers brushed my cheekbones, his eyes roving over my form as if he had never seen me before... and might never see me again. Although I knew his fear was irrational - I was mostly bulletproof as it was, as well as being faster than bullets - he still feared for my safety. I reached up, grasped his hands in mine, and squeezed them tightly.

"I'm fine," I said in a low voice. "I'm fine, Bruce."

Bruce nodded shortly, but his jaw was clenched. "I'm sorry about this, Tom," he said, turning to his old friend. "I don't know who would be after me. But that was a professional sniper. I'll find out who it was... and what's going on."

Tom's eyes were locked on the pair of us, his expression strangely scrutinizing, almost as if he were searching for something... or analyzing. "Don't apologize, Bruce," he said finally. "I'm just glad we're... you know, alive."

"Right," I muttered.

As the guards returned to ask Bruce questions, I carefully looked down at the bullet in my hand and stared at the inscription clearly written in the metal.

_Deadshot._

My eyes narrowed.

_You picked the wrong targets, Deadshot. _

The bullet crunched beneath my fingers.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_So, college kills my time, unfortunately. I am trying to update as much as I can, I promise! And I'm sorry this chapter was not Bruce/Di heavy - but the next one will be. Although I really do love expanding on other characters, the heart of this is a Bruce/Diana story, and I can't get too carried away with the other characters. HOWEVER, there will be major development with side characters, so it's going to be a mix. After all... isn't this eventually a Justice League story? :) _

_- Serena_


End file.
